Reality Bytes
by fairywings81
Summary: Kaiba-obsessed Veronica Skylar has it all, except her brother's attention. One night after he leaves for another trip,Veronica is kidnapped by Noa Kaiba, to begin the best time of her life!(Ch. 17 is up!)
1. Enter the Virtual World

****

Chapter One- Enter the Virtual World

"But Vincent! Why can't I go with you? Why is it I'm always stuck at home, while you get to travel?" Veronica followed her brother around their large estate. 

"I've told you, Veronica. I need you to stay home and keep our people busy. The company doesn't stop running the minute I step out of the office, you know." The eighteen-year-old patted his sister's head. "Besides, I let you come to the Caribbean last month, remember?" 

"That's not the same thing. That was for my birthday!" Veronica insisted, as Vincent pulled his overcoat on. 

"Ronnie, I said no. Now I've really got to go. I'll miss my plane. Just do everything Macie tells you, okay? And no Internet surfing on the main computer." 

"Okay." Veronica sighed. "When will you be back, Vinnie?" 

"I don't know yet. I'll call you." Vincent left the front hall, and a few minutes later, Veronica heard the echoing of the door slamming.

_It's not fair!! How come Mokuba gets to go everywhere with Seto, but I get stuck at home?! I hate it! I hate it!! _Veronica stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door. She glared at the poster of the Kaibas she had on the wall. "Just once I'd like to have the relationship you two have, with Vincent!" 

After a while, when she'd calmed down, Veronica walked down the hall to her personal arcade. This was where she let off her steam most of the time. She started off playing Dance Dance Revolution, then eventually worked down to her favorite game. It was a virtual reality game that a friend had designed for her. It was actually modeled after the game Seto Kaiba invented in the Yu gi oh series, and it played out like it as well. She felt safer in the virtual world sometimes. It always felt like things were going to go her way every time. In this world, she was her own boss, and she could go anywhere she wanted. 

This particular game started out a little differently though. Instead of her tree house, Veronica's virtual form was in a deep canyon. "Hey, someone's been tampering with my game link!" Veronica exclaimed. After a minute though, she shrugged, and found herself enjoying the change. She played until the sound of Macie was heard on the estate PA system, then stopped, with a reluctant sigh. She stepped out of the cubicle, patting the side. "I'll be back, and then I'll try and reset everything." 

She ate dinner in the long hall alone. The only company was their butler, Max. He was kind enough, but Veronica was tired of eating meals with him. She wanted her brother back. As she ate, she tried to remember the last time they'd had a meal together. To her utter frustration, the young girl could not remember. "Max? When was the last time Vincent and I ate a meal together?" 

"Before your father passed, Miss Skylar." Max replied. "He wants to be here for you, Miss. You have to know that." 

"Well, it doesn't seem like it to me. He's always on business conferences or something. Even Seto Kaiba doesn't travel that much. If you wanna talk empires, there ya go." Veronica mused. 

"This Seto Kaiba you speak of is a cartoon, is he not?" Max asked as he brought her a brownie for dessert. 

"Yes, but he's smarter than Vincent. He doesn't leave his little brother home." 

"Perhaps Vincent thinks you will be bored." Max suggested. 

"That doesn't matter! At least I'd be with him. One of these days,I'm going to be gone, and he'll regret it." 

"You must not talk like that, Veronica. Your brother loves you very much. You're the world to him." 

"Sure I am." Veronica drained her milk glass, and then returned to her arcade. This time, her game wouldn't even turn on. When she plugged it back in, there was a blue screen. "What's going on here?!" 

"I am." 

Veronica looked up at the screen. "What…..?" 

"Put the helmet on so you can see better, Veronica." 

The girl stepped closer to the cubicle, and put the helmet on. "W-who is this?" 

"I'm Noa Kaiba. I had assumed you'd know that." 

"Noa…..Kaiba?" Veronica cracked up. "Oh boy. Onyx really went to lengths with this upload." 

Noa chuckled a little with her. "Onyx did not do this. I hacked into your system myself." 

"That's funny….You're only a cartoon." Veronica remarked, trying to reset the game. "What's going on? Why won't it reset?!" 

"I told you. I'm in charge of the game now." Noa replied . "In a small way, you called me here." 

"I did no such thing!" Veronica exclaimed. "This isn't happening! I'm dreaming. That's right….too much fudge brownie always makes me dream crazily." 

"Veronica, touch the console panel. I want to show you something." 

"Okay. Sure." Veronica decided to humor Noa, since he was only a dream. She put her hand on the console panel. "Now what?" 

"You'll see." 

In the next instant, Veronica felt her body start to pull. "What…" She didn't get the rest of her sentence out. In another minute, the room was empty, except for the girl's games. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Where am I ?!" Veronica looked around the white room with wide eyes. 

"You're in my world. The Virtual world." Noa appeared beside her. He studied her closely. "You're Vincent Skylar's little sister. Ten years old. On you last birthday you asked for the new Duelist Disk system they came out with, but you didn't get it. Your most difficult Duel Monsters opponent is Onyx Madison, owner of Madison Incorporated." He smirked at her apparent shock. 

"H-how could you possibly know all of that?!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Noa replied calmly, grabbing her arm firmly. "Come with me. We have to talk." 

"Okay okay! You don't have to yank. I'm coming." _Not like I have a choice, is it? I don't even know how to get back to my normal world! _A few turns later, Veronica found herself in a richly decorated room. "What is this place, Noa?" 

"My living room. Have a seat." He snapped his fingers, making a black and purple chair appear behind Veronica. "Your favorite colors, right?" 

"Y-yes…." Veronica sat down, totally dazed at what was going on.

Again, Noa snapped his fingers, and two cans of soda appeared. "Want a coke?" 

"No…..no thank you." Veronica studied her host now. "You're the real Noa Kaiba? But I thought he was destroyed?" 

"That's what the TV told you. But you and I both know how deceptive that program is." 

"What do you mean? It's just a cartoon." Veronica insisted. 

"But you don't truly believe that, do you, Ronnie? I see how you envy my adopted brothers. You want your life to be like theirs. It never happens though, does it?" 

"No." Veronica replied in a low tone, looking at Noa. "Knowing those things doesn't prove you're Noa Kaiba. " She added with a decisive tone. 

"No?" Noa stood up now, and walked over to her. "Stay with me, Veronica." 

"No! Are you insane? I have a company to run!" 

"That I believe, was a task appointed to your brother, not to you. He doesn't care what happens to you, you know. If he did, he'd make like Seto, and cart you around with him." 

Veronica looked at the floor. "He just wants to make sure I'm safe." 

"Safe from the outside world, other than dueling when wants you to. Are you his sister or his servant, Veronica? Besides, he couldn't save you from me, now could he?" Noa smirks slightly. "No, he could not." 

"Enough of this! I want to go home!" Veronica jumped up. 

"Sit down, Ronnie. You're not going home right now." Noa replied smoothly, gently sitting her down again. "You're mine now, and I'll be deciding your future for you." 

Veronica found herself intrigued and fearful at the same time. Something inside told her this was indeed really happening, and the person who now had her really was Noa Kaiba. "Please don't hurt me…." She whispered now. 

"Of course I won't. If you know the cartoon, you know I have repented. But in this world, I control destinies, and I have a great plan for you. However, I must test you first." 

Veronica merely nodded. "I accept your test. Let it begin." 


	2. The Virtual Key

****

Chapter Two- The Virtual Key

Noa grinned at Veronica's eagerness. "Not tonight, Ronnie. I'm tired, and even people in virtual reality need sleep." He had released her from his slight control, and was leading her into a bedroom. "This is where you will sleep while you are with me." 

"Can't I just come back tomorrow?" Veronica asked, almost pleading. She wasn't fond of Noa in the least, and despised the way he seemed to be able to predict her every move. 

"Sorry. That's not how this works. You have to stay with me for two days. That's part of the test." Noa replied simply. _Even overcoming your ridiculous fear of me would be a small victory. _He added to himself silently. "I've already told you. I have no desire to hurt you." 

"There's nothing you can say that will make me trust you." Veronica informed him, before closing the door on his face. 

"Suit yourself. But you're not leaving this world until you can trust me." Noa called through the door, before retiring to his own room for the night. 

**************************************************************************************

The next morning, Noa knocked on his visitor's door, with a tray of food in hand. "Time to eat!" 

Veronica opened the door, giving him a dirty look. "What time is it, Noa?" 

"It's eight o'clock in the morning." Noa told her, passing by her into the room. He set the tray down on her table. "I've brought you breakfast. I think you'll find your choices satisfactory." 

But Veronica wasn't interested. "Are you nuts?! I have to go to school!" 

"No need. I've already excused you." Noa countered with a smirk. "Eat up. You've a long day ahead of you." 

Veronica stared after the Kaiba as he left her room once more. _He plans to keep me here forever, doesn't he? Well, I've got news for him. He's going to be in a lot of trouble when Vinnie comes home. _

"Wishful thinking, Ronnie." Noa called from the living room. "No one will suspect a "video game" of kidnapping." 

Veronica fumed silently. She hated the way Noa could read her every thought! It didn't seem right. She closed her door, and turned to the tray of food. Her eyes widened, noting that the virtual boy had spared no expense to make sure she had her favorites. She smiled now. _Maybe he's not so bad after all…..I shouldn't have been so quick to throw accusations at him. Besides, he did free Mokuba, didn't he? _She hoped Noa hadn't realized she was having a change of heart, as she finished up her pancakes with peanut butter topping. She walked out of her room to tell Noa that herself, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Noa? Noa!" 

"Don't shout. I'm over here." Noa called from a long corridor. 

"I thought you'd left me." Veronica allowed herself to admit that fear. "My brother always leaves me without warning." 

Noa studied her silently for a minute, then smiled. But it wasn't his normal smirk. This one was a true smile of kindness. "I'm not going to leave you, Veronica. I'll always be here if you need me." He held out his hand. "What do you say? Can we be friends?" 

Veronica put her hand in his. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Noa…" 

"It's okay. If I were you, I wouldn't have trusted me either." Noa smiled. "Come. I want to show you your test." 

The girl nodded, and let Noa lead her down the long corridor. "This looks familiar. Isn't this where Joey Wheeler had his duel?" 

"It is. But I have redesigned it since then." Noa confirmed. "You really paid attention to those episodes, didn't you?" 

"They were my favorite set. Plenty of Mokuba and Seto for any Kaiba fan." She smiled now, remembering the reason why she'd loved them so much. "Then of course, we finally got to see your father. I'd always wanted to know what he was like." 

"He was a creep." Noa muttered. "And I suppose you didn't like me at all." 

"No, I loved you, Noa. I just couldn't let anyone else at school know that. They were all against you. Even after you repented." 

Noa sighed sadly. "Veronica…..I'm sorry you even had to see me like that." 

"It's okay. You're forgiven. Now, enough about the past. Tell me about this test!" She let Noa put an arm around her, smiling. For the first time in a very long time, she felt something she thought she'd never feel again. The love of a brother. 

"Ah, yes. The test." He pushed open a door, and led her into a dark room. With a snap of his fingers, Noa had the lights on. All around them were computer consoles, but he went to the one in the middle. "Come, and sit." He invited her warmly. He started typing some commands into the computer. "Your test is to retrieve the Virtual Key. " 

"Virtual Key?" Veronica sat down, immediately interested. 

"Yes. It is hidden deep within the virtual world. It's the link that ties me to your world and my brothers' world." 

"Then why should I find it?" Veronica questioned. 

"In order to get you back home, I need the key. See, getting you here used up my last portal. The only way for you to get back now is to find the key." Noa looked at her. "You're not afraid of doing it alone, are you?" 

"Of course not! I've been playing virtual games long enough to know how their played out." 

"Ah, but this is no game, Doll. This is the real deal. There is no reset button here." Noa told her. "Of course, I'll be keeping an eye on you from this computer. If you get into too much trouble, I can get you out of it. But I was hoping you wouldn't need my assistance." 

"What happens if I fail?" Veronica dared to ask. She was beginning to feel a little nervous. 

"Then you'll be stuck here with me forever." Noa said softly. "You won't fail though, will you?" 

"No. I won't fail, Noa." Veronica stood up now. "When do I begin?" 

"Very soon now. You're going to need a few things first." He stood up as well, and walked into the room adjoined to the control room. "Follow me." 

She followed him into the room. "What's in here?" 

"Your supplies." Noa replied, rummaging around in a box. He came up with a backpack, which was already filled. "This has food, drink and clothing enough for four days. Hopefully, it won't take you any longer than that to find the key." He handed it to her, then moved to a different part of the room in front of a blank wall. He snapped his fingers, and a table emerged from the wall. 

"How do you do that?! It's cool!" Veronica exclaimed now. He'd been able to do that one too many times for her not to speak of it now. 

Noa chuckled in amusement. "I designed this entire base. So it answers to my every command. Stay here long enough, and you'll be able to do the same thing." He returned to the table. Another snap of his fingers, and it was covered with several dueling devices. "I assume you remember the way things were when my brothers and their friends were held here?" 

"Y-yes. They had to duel the Big Five." She made a face, as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Am I going to have to duel them?!" 

Noa laughed loudly now. "No! No, they're gone now. But you will have other opponents to duel. There are three types of duels in this "game" ,as you would put it. Levels, if you will. The first level is played out like the original Duel Monsters. The second is Dungeon Dice Monsters. The third and final level combines the first two with my Deck Master system. " He gestured to the dueling equipment. "You will need all of these to succeed." 

Veronica's eyes lit up. "This is going to be so cool! It's like I'm in the TV show!" 

"This is no TV show, Doll. You will have your hardships. It will be perilous at times, and nearly impossible others." Noa replied, as he helped her suit up. "Your strongest weapon is your vast knowledge of the past. If you can remember that, you have the upper hand already in this quest. Dueling skills won't matter if you don't know what's coming." 

Veronica's eyes widened, when she realized she didn't remember how Dungeon Dice Monsters went. _Come on, get a hold of yourself, Ronnie. Think Duke when that part comes up. Try to imagine what his moves would be. _

"Is something wrong, Ronnie?" Noa asked her, looking concerned. 

"No…. Nothing at all." Veronica refused to let Noa know that she was beginning to feel terrified of the coming challenge. 

She didn't have to tell him. Noa could sense it. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay. Just remember that nothing is as it seems here." He took her hand in his, in an effort to calm her unease. "Relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

Veronica looked up at Noa, comforted. "Why couldn't you have come for me sooner?" She asked, her voice trembling. 

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Noa asked softly. "I came. And I will be here for you always now." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I expect nothing but the best from you on this, Veronica. I know you will succeed." 

Veronica nodded, and before pulling away from him, she wiped her unshed tears. "I'm ready, Noa." 

"That's my girl." Noa replied, leading her into a glass tube that took them to the top of the base. "Here is where we must part, Doll." He left the girl standing by the staircase leading to the virtual shore. "Remember what I told you." Noa called as he departed the same way they'd arrived. 

Veronica looked down on the virtual island, trembling. _Well, here goes nothing! I hope I can make Seto and Mokuba proud! _She descended the metal steps, beginning the biggest adventure of her life. 


	3. Level One

****

Chapter Three-Level One

Veronica looked in despair at the Log Bridge that separated her from the island she had to play on. "Oh boy….." She put a foot on the bridge, then backed up again. _I know it's only illusion, but the fall would be real. I hate heights! There's no way I can cross this! But if I don't, I'll never be able to start, and if I don't start,I can't finish and get home! _She took a deep breath, and allowed herself to step on the bridge again. She took a few cautious steps, clinging to the rope railing. She looked back to where Noa's virtual fortress was. It was gone! Had Noa abandoned her after all? She shook her head. _I can't think about him right now. I have to focus on this! Besides, it's probably just my mind playing games. His fortress has to be there still. He lives there, after all. _She brought her mind back to the task at hand, her heart pounding. One step at a time, she made her way out to the middle of the bridge. She didn't dare to look down. Below her was a long abyss of darkness, which Veronica was sure ended in sharp rocks. 

Halfway across the bridge, it rocked violently, and the girl screamed. She looked to see what had rocked it, and found herself faced with the Thousand Dragon. "Uh….." She fumbled for the deck Noa had supplied her with. "Go away!" To her surprise, the dragon replied, just like a human would've. 

"I don't think so." 

"What…..How can you talk?!" She demanded her grip on the rope railing tightening so that her knuckles were white. "You're going to break the bridge!" She added, as the duel monster took another step. 

"So? I won't die." The dragon replied, ignoring Veronica's first question. 

"But I will!" Veronica turned and began to run, never letting go of her grip on the railing. She didn't see the monster return to the beginning of the bridge, and snap the rungs holding it in place. When he did so, the bridge swung away, sending her to her stomach, as she screamed in fear. She hit the island rock wall, still clinging to the railing. _Oh no! I'm going to fail before I begin! There's no way I can climb up now! _

*******************************************************************************************

Noa was watching everything from his console, just like he'd promised. He chuckled in amusement when the duel monster bit the rungs off the bridge, sending Veronica across, forcing her to have to climb up. "She'll have to climb up, if she ever wants to go home. It would benefit her to learn that things are never what they seem here." He sipped his ice water, watching the girl struggle to hold on to the bridge. "Come on, Doll. Just notice how the bridge is sitting in that form! It's just like stairs!" He shook his head. He realized then that he would have a long four days in front of his computer. _Ah well…. This is much more amusing. She has no idea what I have in store for her. She's going to have to work for that Key. _

He continued to watch her. Finally, she seemed to realize the position of the bridge, and slowly ascended up the wall. Noa shook his head, thinking it had taken her too long. He snapped his fingers, and a tray of chips appeared in his lap. "Took you long enough, Doll. The fun has just begun, I'm afraid." 

********************************************************************************************

Veronica stood up after she was sure her shaking legs would hold her up after that terrifying climb. She looked around her new environment. This looked nothing like the virtual world Seto and the others had dueled in. She wondered now if Noa had been planning this all out from the beginning. She wished she hadn't been so quick to accept his offer. But it really wasn't like he'd given her much of a choice. She couldn't go home without the Key, and she couldn't get the key just standing there! She slowly moved away from the bridge, and into the jungle ahead. 

_I wonder when I will meet my first opponent. Noa's already proved that this is going to be about more than dueling skills. I'll probably conquer a few fears along the way! I just hope there aren't any snakes around here._ Veronica let her thoughts continue as she walked along what seemed to be a marked path. Soon enough, she found herself in an open field. She blinked in surprise. The jungle scene had changed so rapidly.

"Hello there, Veronica." 

The girl turned around, and stared in astonishment at Onyx Madison. "What are you doing here, Onyx?!" 

"I'm your first opponent, Little One." Onyx replied. Suddenly, a dueling platform rose from the ground. 

Veronica gaped, and took her place in her podium. How had Noa known that one of her biggest fears was losing to Onyx in an important duel?

"What's the matter, Ronnie? You look like you're about faint." He smirked nastily. He was always totally different on the dueling field. 

_I can't do this, Noa! I can't duel him under this kind of pressure!_ She panicked silently. She pulled the pre-constructed deck out of her side pocket. She put them inside the duel disk, activating it automatically. 

"You may go first." Onyx informed her, as he prepared his own deck. 

Veronica nodded, and drew her cards. "I play Flame Swordsman in defense mode, and then I play a card face down." 

"You never change, do you? You play the same opening every time we duel." Onyx shook his head, and drew his cards now. "I play Cyber Commander in attack mode to eliminate your Swordsman. Cyber Commander, attack!" 

"I don't think so, Onyx! Reveal down card, Block Attack!" 

Onyx growled. "Very good, Veronica. It seems you've finally learned something." 

"Shut up." Veronica almost shouted angrily. She hated the way Onyx enjoyed intimidating her. 

"It's your move." Onyx replied with a smirk. 

"Oh really?" Veronica retorted sarcastically. "I summon Dark Magician to the field. Dark Magician, take out his Commander!" She grinned, watching the Commander fade away into nothingness. "If I'm not mistaken, I've just taken out a good chunk of your life points, Onyx." 

"Try half of them." Onyx frowned at her. "Ronnie, we only get four hundred life points." 

"What do you mean?! We're supposed to have four thousand!" Veronica stared at her duel disk now, in astonishment. 

"This isn't your world, Little One. Noa makes his own rules. I draw." 

Veronica was dumbfounded for a minute. _If I hadn't had that magic card, I would've lost more than half of my life points in his first turn!_ In the next minute, she pulled herself together with a new realization. She could end this now. "Dark Magican, attack his life points directly!" 

"No! No! There's no way you can beat me with that puny Magician!" Onyx exclaimed. 

Veronica smirked. "I think I just did." She let out a sigh of relief. Then her eyes widened, as Onyx exploded into a thousand pieces. A hologram! _I was afraid of losing to a hologram! I've really gotta keep my guard up around here. _The dueling platform also dissipated, and she found herself alone once more. _Well….one level down, two to go. I wonder what's next! _Veronica found herself excited to continue. She picked up her backpack, and began to walk again. There was much more for her to discover about herself and this strange world. 


	4. Level Two

****

Chapter Four-Level Two

"What do you mean, you can't find her, Macie?" Vincent asked. He'd returned unexpectedly. 

"Exactly as I said, Mr. Sklyar. She's nowhere in the house." Macie stared at her employer with a mixture of fear and worry on her face. "Max and I haven't seen her for two days." 

"I see." Vincent replied coldly. "Well, for your sake, she better not have gotten lost or hurt somewhere! She's only a child, and I left you in charge." He walked into his office. 

Macie shook her head, and fled upstairs to the last place she knew Veronica had been. She looked all around the arcade. _How could she have disappeared?! There's no way she ran away. Veronica's much too scared of things. That's why she stays alone so much. Her only real passions are virtual reality games and Yu gi oh Duel Monsters. _

"Macie! I'm going to ask around. Maybe someone saw her." Vincent called up the stairs. "Keep looking around the house. For all we know, she could've found a secret passage." Not that Vincent believed that, but he'd rather fantasize that his little sister was safe in passage than out alone, or kidnapped. He walked out of their estate, and got into his Sedan. _Please be okay, Veronica. Please! _He drove off into the early morning sunlight

*******************************************************************************************

A gnawing sound awakened Veronica the next morning. At first, she was disoriented, but then she remembered where she was, and why. She looked around for the source of the gnawing, and saw a squirrel. She sighed in relief, glad it wasn't a harmful creature. She stood up to stretch her stiff joints. "Breakfast will have to be on the go. I want to get to the next level as soon as I can. I might stop for lunch though." She decided aloud. She opened the pack Noa had given her, and found an apple. "This'll do." She muttered, strapping her duel disk back on, and placing the pack on her back. 

After careful consideration, she headed down the path to her left. Most dismal outcomes came from the left, in her experience. She walked, and thought about what this level meant. She'd be playing Dungeon Dice Monsters this time. She tried to figure out whom Noa would make her battle. She couldn't make up her mind. 

A few minutes into travel, Veronica saw a large tower ahead. "Alcatraz?" She thought aloud. She shuddered, remembering the story Seto Kaiba had told the day the Noa arc began. Alcatraz was made of the ruins of his adopted father's version of Kaiba Corporation. She clenched her fists tightly. She hated Gozabouro Kaiba with a passion. Both for what he did to Noa, and for what he did to the other two Kaiba brothers. "I wonder…." She quickened her pace, on a hunch. When she reached the base of the tower, she looked up at it's length. It wasn't _the _Alcatraz, but a very accurate copy. She entered the tower through a set of double doors.

She was met with a surprise. She was back in her arcade. "What in the…" She looked around, in disbelief. Had Noa been wrong? Had she somehow set off a reset switch? "Noa?! Noa! What's going on?!" She was granted no reply, and Veronica shivered. There was something off about this whole thing. She walked over to the door that led out into the hall. When she opened it, she was staring into a hospital room. Her parents' hospital room, to be more exact. There stood Vincent, holding her three-year-old self in his arms tightly. Veronica swallowed hard, and took a step into the room. No one there seemed to notice. "Mama…Daddy…." She whispered softly. Her three-year-old self was sleeping with her pigtailed head on Vincent's shoulder. Their Aunt Megan stood there, an arm around Vincent. _Noa, stop! I don't want to see this! There was a reason I didn't remember!_ She screamed mentally, as the scene changed to their funeral. Then that changed to their aunt's funeral seven years later. She shuddered, and returned to her arcade. Well, that's the room she went into. The arcade was gone, and it had been replaced with a Dungeon Dice arena. "I knew it! This is where my next level will be!" 

"Very good." A familiarly cheeky voice replied. 

"Duke?!" Veronica gasped. _Okay, a holographic Duke, but still…._

"That's right. I'll be your opponent for this level." Duke replied. 

She looked up at him, pushing her fear down. How was she supposed to beat Dungeon Dice's creator?! It wasn't like she was Yami or anything. 

"Shall we begin?" Duke asked, taking his place at a risen platform. 

"I…." She stepped on her platform, and pretty soon, she was at his level. "I'm ready…" 

"You don't look too confident." Duke remarked, choosing his dice. 

"I'm fine." Veronica replied, when she was sure her voice was steady. She dug her own dice out of her pack, and tossed the rest of it to the ground. "It's still three heart points, right?" 

"Yes." Duke chuckled a little. "You don't really know what you're doing, do you?" 

Veronica closed her eyes tightly. "I do! I know exactly what I'm doing!" She said loudly to make sure Duke would think she was serious.

"Alright then. It's your turn." 

The girl nodded, and took her first roll. She muttered, seeing she had no summoning crests. 

"Not a very good start, was it?" Duke teased, as he took his turn, turning out two summoning crests. 

Veronica made no reply to Duke, remembering how he'd tried to unnerve Joey Wheeler. She remembered it had also been a normal Duel Monsters game. So she really needed her mind there, and not on how he'd cut her down to size. "You won't shake me, Duke Devlin." She informed him, as she took her second roll. 

"Is that so?" Duke asked her, as his dice dimensioned to form the beginning of his dungeon path. "Cyber Raider, move three spaces." They both watched as the monster did so. "Your move." He said to her now.

"I was trying to go, until you decided to dimension your dice!" Veronica exclaimed in frustration. She wasn't sure of her best move, and she wished desperately that she hadn't accepted this quest. 

"Calm down, Veronica. I'll wait next time." Duke said in a sincere apologetic tone. "You can summon a weak level monster, if you want to, or you can put the crests in your pool, and see if you get higher levels your next turn." The dice expert added gently. 

Duke's willingness to help surprised her. Veronica decided on her first option, and called on Magician of Faith. "Dimension the dice!" 

"That was your last freebie." Duke told her, and he rolled a third time. "Perfect! Three movement crests!" He dimensioned these dice, and his Cyber Raider moved into position, poised to attack her Magician of Faith.

Veronica gasped. She'd hoped to attack his Raider first. Now it looked like her plan would fail. She rolled her next set of dice, producing two high level summoning crests. "Good! I summon Jinzo to the field!" 

Duke nodded his approval. "I believe you're catching on." He told her. "But you forgot to move your Magican of Faith." In his next turn, the dice master rolled an attack crest, and he used it to destroy her Magician of Faith. "You have to keep on your toes. When you can move a monster, you do it." He chided. "Now, I also have two summoning crests and two movement crests." He gave her a sly look, before calling out Battle Ox and moving his Cyber Raider even closer to her Heart Points. 

The young girl stared at the game field in disbelief. She really needed to get her monsters moving, if she hoped to defeat Duke. Not that she thought she really would. Duke was about to take out her Heart Points already! _Okay, Ronnie. Think. If this game plays out the way you think it does, Jinzo has a special ability in this game. His attack points should rise every time your opponent moves. Maybe you can use an attack crest! _She smirked to herself now, and then looked up at Duke mischievously. "Take a Heart Point, Dice boy. I'm about to blow you away!" She rolled her set of dice, and smiled widely, when she realized she'd gotten exactly what she needed. "Two movement crests, a summoning crest and one attack crest." She smirked up at Duke. She picked up her summoning crest, and put it in the pool, then dimensioned the movement crests for more dungeon path. "Now, Jinzo, move to his Battle Ox." When the holographic monster was in position, she ordered the attack. 

"Don't be silly, Ronnie! There's no way Jinzo can win!" 

"Look again, Duke. Jinzo has a special ability in this game. " Jinzo had destroyed his Battle Ox. 

"That's impossible!" Duke cried in surprise. His eyes narrowed on Veronica. "Alright. No more Mr. Nice Guy." He made his next move, destroying one of her Heart Points. "One down, two to go." He smirked at her. 

"Don't get so confident. I just rolled some more crests." She used her summoning crest from the previous turn, and the new ones to summon a second monster, Dark Magician. "You're sunk!" She told Duke, as she also ordered two attacks. One was on Cyber Raider, then his Heart Points. "It looks like we're tied, Duke." 

"It does, doesn't it?" Duke was angry that this child was about to beat him at his own game. 

********************************************************************************************

"Very nicely played, Doll." Noa commented to the monitor, as he watched Veronica battle it out with his holographic version of Duke Devlin. She was doing better than he'd expected. "But she won't last a minute on Level Three. There will be all sorts of obstacles, before she even reaches the Deck Master arena. And a surprise visitor too." He smirked slightly, thinking about his plot further. Noa was certain despite her strength in these first two levels, her spirit would be broken in the next level. He didn't expect her to succeed. _And if she does, by chance, succeed….I'll just make up a good excuse for her to stick around._ He chuckled to himself, and went back to focusing on the match, which had ended now. Duke's form disappeared, and the illusion of Alcatraz with him. Noa watched Veronica stare in disbelief at the empty space where the tower had been. _Poor foolish girl! She still hasn't accepted this is the real deal. She still thinks she's at home in one of her virtual pods! Maybe I'll help her realize the reality of the situation. _The boy snickered, and began to type in new commands to his program. He was adjusting her next level. He would not let her win so easily this time. 


	5. Betrayal

****

Chapter Five-Betrayal

Veronica's second night in Noa's virtual world was less dissatisfying. She'd slept well, after eating a good dinner of ham and cheese sandwiches. Now she was awake, and in a new outfit. She had to hand it to Noa. He could definitely pick out clothing. Her new blue and white shirt and vest combo went great with the black jeans! She looked around the rather dismal looking forest clearing. It seemed darker than it had been the night before, which was odd. _Perhaps it's about to rain….but does it really rain in virtual reality?_ She decided with Noa, you could never tell. She started walking, with no real idea of where she was going.

As she walked, Veronica thought about the things she'd accomplished so far. For the first time, she was having to test her limits, and nerve in order to reach her goal. _Last night's battle with Duke was so cool! I wonder if I'll ever get to duel him in real life. I've been a fan of his for a long time too. I wonder who my next opponent will be…._

"Ronnie…. There you are!" 

Veronica whirled at the sound of her brother's voice. "Oniisan?" In her surprise, she called him by her favorite name for Seto. 

"Yeah….it's me." Vincent stepped over to her, and smiled. "I've been so worried about you, Baby. Noa came and told me where you were." 

"He did?" The younger Skylar's eyes widened. "I didn't think he'd do that for me." 

"Well, he did." Vincent held out his hand to his little sister. "He also told me a secret way to get to the Virtual Key without doing your last duel." 

"Cool!" She smiled at him. "Let's go!" She walked up ahead of him a bit. 

When her back was to him, Vincent smirked. It wasn't him. No,he too was just a creation of Noa's, and he was about to lead her off course, into the Castle of Dark Ilusions. Named for the card, it was far more dangerous than it's namesake. Especially in Noa's world. "Veronica, wait up! We have to go this way." He grabbed her wrist gently, and led her in the right direction of the dark fortress. 

************************************************************************************

"Are you sure this where he told you?" Veronica asked a while later. 

"Yep! Right in there." Vincent told her. He proceeded to lead her up the long steps of the gray castle. 

Veronica was hesitant though. Why would Noa send her into such a dangerous place? "Wait..this doesn't feel right, Vinnie…" 

"You don't trust your friend Noa?" Vincent asked her, an edge in his voice. "This is the way, now let's go!" He nearly dragged her up into the castle. 

"Ow! You're hurting me, Vinnie!" Veronica yelped. When he let her go, she looked at him. "Are you mad at me or something?" 

"No, of course not." Vinnie smiled at her coldly. "I'm just disappointed in you, that's all." 

"Disappointed? Why?" Veronica took a step back, staring at Vincent sadly. 

"Well, you're not helping. You're always in my way." Vincent told her. 

"But…." 

"The only thing you're good for is a show piece for tournaments." Vincent continued, ignoring her. 

"Th-that's not true!" Veronica just about screamed. "Why are you saying these things? What have I done wrong?!" 

"Everything you've ever done was wrong! Don't you realize you're the one whole killed Mom and Dad? Your constant ailments worried them to their deaths!" 

"No! Stop! It's not true!" Veronica was in tears now. "You're lying!" 

Vincent slapped her now. "Watch who you're calling a liar, you ungrateful brat! You wouldn't remember because you were little. But I speak the truth." He turned his back on her now. 

Veronica backed up in shock now. Vinnie had , of course, punished her before, but never before had he hit her. Her tears streamed, as she stared up at him in shock. "Vinnie….?"

"It's Vincent. I hate when you call me Vinnie." He said sharply. He seemed to be looking for something. "That door over there will lead you to the Key. I have to go." 

"No! Please don't leave me here alone, Vincent! Please!!" Veronica's pleas were in vain though. Her brother walked right out the castle, the doors banging shut behind him. The girl stared into the darkness through her tears. This definitely felt real. 

After a moment, she pulled herself together, and headed to the door Vincent had pointed out. She turned the knob, and walked in, cautiously. The sight that met her eyes caused her to shake uncontrollably. She was right back where she started. In Noa's base. How could Vincent have lied to her in this manner?! Now she'd never get home. Suddenly, a sickening thought occurred to her. Maybe Vincent didn't want her to go home. She collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable tears. 

***************************************************************************

"Veronica?" Noa's voice spoke her name gently, as he pulled her close to him. "Ronnie? What happened?" 

Veronica curled up against Noa's chest in tears. "H-he hates me, Noa…My brother hates me!" 

Noa hid a smirk, as he petted her hair gently. "I'm sure he doesn't…." 

"H-he was saying the most h-horrible th-things!" Veronica exclaimed, swallowing hard. 

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I really am." Noa told her soothingly. Inside, he was gloating. She'd never trust that brother of hers again. Now it was his turn to play with her. "You can stay with me…" 

"I don't belong here, Noa." Veronica replied sullenly, as her tears dried up. 

Noa cupped her chin in his hand, and tilted her face to look up at him. "You can. I love you, Veronica. I'd always take care of you. Let _me_ be your oniisan." 

Veronica began to cry even more. Even as her brother, Vincent had never held her this close. Never had he made her feel as safe and secure as Noa was right now. "Okay, Noa…..I'll stay with you." 

Noa smiled genuinely now. "Come. Let us get you a bath. You still have a long way to go in order to complete the quest." 

With renewed strength, Veronica followed her brother into the bathroom. "I love you, Oniisan." 

"I love you too, Otoota." Noa replied sincerely. 

"Noa? Do you really think I'll be able to finish the quest?" 

"I don't think it, Ronnie. I know it." He showed her now how to turn the water on. "I'll be in the control room when you're done." 

"Okay." Veronica smiled, as Noa left. _Having Noa as a brother, even if it's only here in the virtual world is great. He'll never hurt me at all. _With those thoughts, Veronica stepped into the lavender scented bath. 

(A/n:Oh this is way too much fun to write! Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this so far. It's really great to know there are people out there who are willing to read a fic about Noa) 


	6. Level Three

****

Chapter Six-Level Three

With a renewed spirit, and the love of her new big brother, Veronica continued her quest the very next morning. Noa had prepared breakfast for her, and had eaten with her. It was pancakes with eggs and toast. Then he'd gotten back to business about the Virtual Key,which, in Veronica's opinion, she no longer needed. She was perfectly content to stay in Noa's world with her big brother. But Noa had gently pleaded with his "Otoota" to please find it. She agreed to do so. 

Now, she was in the middle of a canyon, looking around for where a Deck Masters duel might occur. She wiped her forehead. It was so hot there, she was drinking up more water than she'd intended to. _I better find this site soon. I'll turn into fried eggs! _Just as she was thinking that, a huge doorway appeared before her. "Okay, Oniisan…what's this now?" She turned the knob, and stepped over the threshold. She gasped, seeing that she'd returned to the Castle of Dark Illusions. _Maybe the key really is here…._She tried to console herself with that thought, as she glanced around,deciding which way to start looking. 

Suddenly, she heard talking in a corridor. "H- hello? Is someone here?" 

"What took you so long, Veronica? I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up!" Veronica was about to answer,but then she heard a much younger version of herself reply instead.

"Sorry….I gotted stuck at brover's oppice." 

"Oh…. That's okay. Come on in. I'll show you my new stuff." 

After listening for a little longer,Veronica realized what she was overhearing. It was the first time Onyx, her one time babysitter, turned rival, had introduced her to virtual reality. She smiled slightly to herself. That had been the start of their rivalry too. At the age of five, she'd beaten his VR games. She was one smart five-year-old. She listened a little longer, until Noa's voice broke through her thoughts. 

"Otoota…..You're wasting your time. There's nothing there." 

When she'd awakened from her memories, it was silent again. She blinked, wondering if she had been hearing things again. After a few more minutes, she headed in the original direction she'd chosen. It led to a set of stairs. She figured that's where her duel would be, so she followed it. 

Getting to the top, she realized there was nothing there. "Well….that was useless." She was turning to go when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"This way,Ronnie. Your duel is through the door." It was Noa. 

"Why aren't you in the base, Nii-sama?" 

The older boy smirked sort of coldly. "Because, I _am_ your final opponent, "little sister". He released her from the slight control he had over her. 

Veronica gasped. "Noa! You know I can't beat you in a real duel!" She felt herself shaking, and she put her arms over her chest in a hug. 

"Precisely. But your more than welcome to try." He yanked her into a doorway that she was sure hadn't been there before. 

"Noa…I can't….." She began, but she was silenced with a glare.

"You're going to give up now? After everything you've been through?" Noa asked her, as he set up their playing field. "That doesn't sit too well with me. And I bet it wouldn't sit well with my brothers." 

"Th-this…..You planned this all along! Where's my brother?!" 

"Your brother? He abandoned you, remember? I promised you that you'd never feel the loss of a brother again, and you won't." 

"I want Vincent, now!" Veronica practically shouted. "You tricked me! I know it wasn't he who abandoned me! It was a stupid hologram!" 

"Enough." Noa replied quietly, coldly. "If you defeat me, the virtual key is yours, and you can go home anytime you want." 

"So be it." The girl clenched her fists angry with Noa for his now apparent betrayal. "If I win, I go free." 

"And if I win, I control when you can and cannot go." Noa told her. "Now let the duel begin!"

******************************************************************************************

"Why aren't you people out there looking for her?! I've already told you I don't have her!" Vincent raged at the police officer in his large kitchen. "Some psycho could have killed her already!" 

"That's highly possible. Or she has runaway. Mr. Skylar, have you and your sister had any arguments recently?" 

"Well…..Right before I left for a business trip. We had a quarrel about her not coming with me…. But she seemed okay before I left." Vincent rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Look. My sister is only ten years old. She rarely goes out in public because our high profile lives. I know she didn't run away." 

"I know this can't be easy on you, Mr. Skylar, but we do have to look at all of the possibilities. Could she possibly gone to a friend's house or something?" 

"She…she doesn't have many friends."

"Exactly. I'm her only friend, and she hasn't come over in a long time." It was Morgen Madison, Onyx's sister. "Our brothers hate each other." She added. 

"What are you doing here, Morgen? Is your brother trying to cash in on this now too?" Vincent grumbled. 

"I heard about Veronica's disappearance. I want to help." Morgen replied resentfully. "Onyx is helping too. Our company has launched a city search." 

Vincent stared at Morgen, as her form blurred from tears in his eyes. "T-thank you so much…." 

Morgen put her hand in Vincent's. "We'll find her, Mr. Skylar. I know Veronica. She'll turn up." 

"I hope so, Kid. I really hope so." Vincent replied, before walking into his office and closing the door. 

*****************************************************************************************

Back at the Castle of Dark Illusions, things weren't looking too good for Veronica. Noa had already knocked out a good chunk of her life points. Her Deck Master, Celtic Guardian tried to help her as best as he could, but it wasn't much good. "I'm stuck….." She told the Celtic Guardian, hopelessly. "Noa's going to win."

"Glad you see the reality of the situation." Noa chuckled. "Now, Buster Blader, take out some more of her Life Points!" But he didn't get a chance, as Celtic Guardian leaped in the path of the attack, taking the blow for her.

"CG!" She exclaimed. 

"It is alright. When I'm attacked as a Deck Master, you don't lose any life points." The Deck Master told her. 

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Noa, and then drew a new card. "Perfect! I play Reborn the Monster, to bring back my Dark Magician!" 

"Ha! You think that puny Magician's going to save you?!" Noa snorted. He drew again, and then tried to attack the Magician, but didn't defeat it. 

"All you did was lower his attack power! Now,Celtic Guardian, attack his Buster Blader!" 

"Fool! Now I activate a Magic Card, Spell Binding Circle!" Her Guardian was imprisoned within the circle. "That's better. Now let me see about taking him out! Vorse Raider! Attack!" 

"No!!" Veronica watched,as her Deck Master was destroyed, losing the duel for her. "No…" She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "I was s-so close…"

"Close but no cigar." Noa informed her coldly. "You're mine now. Let's go home." 

"Fine. I'll go home with you, but know this. I will never talk to you! Do you understand that? Never!" She got up, and slinging her backpack on her shoulder, bounded out of the Castle of Dark Illusions.

_That is where you are sorely mistaken, Little One. You will talk to me, and you will love me. I've been alone far too many years. And now, I will groom you to be mine, forever. _

Noa smirked, and followed his little sister out of the castle, transporting the two of them back to his base. She started to pull away from him, but he gripped her wrist firmly. "We need to have a little chat." 

"Just leave me alone!" She cried out. "You've done enough!" 

"Silence!" Noa commanded, shutting her up instantly. "Now Veronica, this doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience. You're free to roam around anytime you want. There's even a replica of Seto's Kaiba Land for you to play in. But you must always obey me. I can be kind. But,I can also be very cruel, as you've no doubt already noticed. Put the past behind you, Little One. You'll never have to feel left behind or used again." As he spoke, his voice became more and more persuasive. 

Veronica knew from seeing the Noa arc on TV what Noa was doing, yet, she couldn't resist him. She knew accepting this as her new life would be betraying Mokuba in a way, but she couldn't help it. Noa was right. He never left her behind, nor did he use her. "Can I at least see my friend Morgen one last time?" She asked her captor softly, tears streaming. 

"Certainly." Noa agreed, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come. I'll take you to her." _I've really gone soft…or is that I really do love this girl? She says she hates me, but I can see it in her eyes. She sees this as some big adventure. It may well turn into one, if what I think is about to happen does. I'll just have to keep her out of it, that's all! _With those thoughts, he led Veronica to a chair, that similar to the one he sat in all the time. "No doubt you know how this chair works?" 

"Yes. I know." Veronica told him. "But how will it help me to see Morgen?" 

Noa smirked. "You will soon find out." 


	7. Trouble in Paradise

****

Chapter Seven-Trouble in Paradise

"Watch those screens up there." Soon enough, he had them all programmed to show her different scenes in her world. "I believe that little girl right there is Morgen? She seems to be in your arcade." 

"That's her….." Veronica was speechless, watching the scenes before eyes. It seemed that the entire city had been shut down to look for her. "Noa…. You have to let me go. My brother looks so scared." 

"No. It's all publicity for your company. Deep inside, he's relieved you're gone. At least he'll never have to hear your whining again. Now, I believe you wanted to talk to this Morgen…." He pushed a button, and a holographic image of Veronica appeared in front of Morgen. "Just talk normally. It will say anything you want it to say. " 

Veronica swallowed hard, and then began to talk. "Morgen….Morgen, don't cry. I'm safe." 

"Ronnie? But…..it's not you….it's a projection!" 

"I know. Listen to me, Morgen. I know Vincent won't believe you, but I want you to know the truth." 

Morgen nodded, transfixed. "Yes?"

"I'm….I'm with Noa Kaiba." 

"Who?!" Morgen stared at her. "But…how is that possible?!" 

"It's a very long st-story…I won't be coming home for a very long time." 

"But…. Everyone's looking for you! They'll pronounce you as dead!" Morgen reached out to her holographic form. "You must come home!" 

"I can't…." Veronica looked at Noa now, hating him even more. "I just can't. You just don't let them forget about me." 

"I won't…" Morgen promised through her tears. She looked towards the stairs now. "My brother's calling me. I have to go." 

"Okay…." Veronica looked up at Noa when Morgen left the sight of the monitors. "You will never have my love." She got down out of the chair, and ran out of the control room into her room. 

**************************************************************************

Noa spent the rest the night alone in the control room. He was angry with himself for allowing his manipulating ways to resurface. And he was worried too. He knew Veronica couldn't feel it, but there was a great disturbance in the virtual world he inhabited. He was working now, as he thought about how badly things were turning out between the girl and him, on finding out what the problem was. _I know it can't be my father. If it is him, that's bad. He's been trying to shut me down for months. I knew I should've gone to Mokuba for help! Maybe now that I have Veronica, he'll try to use her against me. I cannot allow that to happen! I made a promise to protect her. I know she hates me right now,but I still promised to take care of her like my little sister. _

"Noa? Noa, I can't stay mad at you…." Veronica spoke up from behind him. 

"C'mere, Veronica." Noa said softly. Now would be his chance to make up for his manipulations.

The girl came to his side, and he put a hand on her arm. "Veronica, I'm really sorry. I just don't want you to leave yet." 

"But you can't keep me forever." Veronica pouted at him. "I've a life too." 

"If you want to call dueling at your brother's every beckoning call a life…." Noa muttered. "I will let you go home very soon. I just think your brother needs a lesson taught." 

"I think he's learned it. I saw his face, Noa. He's really scared." Veronica persisted. 

"Well, I don't." Noa fought to keep the sharpness out of his voice. "You have as much right to your parents' empire as he does. Yet, all you get is scraps." Veronica looked at the floor then, and Noa felt sorry for her. "Listen to me, Doll. Your brother does the same thing to you that Seto does to Mokuba. It's not right. I tried to tell Mokuba the same thing, but in the end, Seto won him back. You won't ever have to be used again. You're free here." He was no longer even trying to manipulate the girl. He just wanted her to belong to him, willingly. 

Before Veronica could respond, the lights went out, and she shrieked. "Noa! What'd you do?!" 

Noa cursed under his breath, and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry…it's a temporary glitch." He stood up, looking around sharply. He knew it was Him. It had to be. He pulled Veronica behind him. "Stay close, Otoota." He said quietly. 

Veronica was afraid of a lot of things, but the dark was the worst for her.

Forgetting the fact that Noa was holding her against her will, she clung to his hand tighter, a fearful gasp escaping her lips. 

Noa turned to look at her. "It'll be okay. I'll have the power on soon, Little One." He led her over to the fuse box. He flipped a few switches. "Oh Geez…. He turned off the generators too!" 

"Who?" Veronica ventured to ask. 

"My father." Noa said in a low voice. "We're in a lot of trouble, Veronica." 

"Gozabouro Kaiba?! He's here?! Oh good! Let me at him!" 

Noa's eyes widened at her outburst, and he hurried to clamp a hand over her mouth. "Shh! You shouldn't say such things! He'll listen to you. You've seen the arc. You know how he feels about children." 

Veronica calmed down then, and Noa released her. After a moment, she looked up at Noa. "What's he doing here? I thought you blew him up?" 

Noa sighed. "No, I didn't. See, that cartoon of yours is okay, but it exaggerates too much, and leaves out even more. I won't tell you right now, but when the threat of losing virtual world is over, I'll give it to you the right way." 

"Losing virtual world?! What do you mean by that?!" Veronica's eyes widened into saucers. 

"My father's been trying to deprogram this thing for a quite sometime. So far, I've been able to fight him off, but from the looks of things….." He trailed off. "Veronica, there's a good chance he'll succeed..and if he does,we'll both be lost." 

"No! I won't allow it!" Veronica exclaimed. "This is my chance, Noa! The one way I can prove myself to Mokuba."

"Don't be stupid, Veronica. Mokuba would never ask you to do anything that could potentially kill you." Noa was slightly irritated with the fact that she seemed to only want to please his foster brother. "And anyway, he doesn't even know you exist." 

Veronica sighed, and looked up at him in the darkness. "I'm really scared…." 

"Don't be afraid, Sis. I won't let him hurt you." Noa consoled her. He led her into his room now, hoping to find the emergency flashlights. "Argh! He took everything! Well, two can play in that way!" He snapped his fingers, and two flashlights appeared. "Come on, Ronnie. We're going to have to head for the island." 

"But the bridge….." She began, but Noa just smirked.

"You keep forgetting that I own this world. Come." He had to take her the back way, since the elevator was out of service. As they got to the metal steps, he looked at her. "Whatever happens, do not wander off. He's taken control of the holographic illusions, and probably other things too." 

"I'm scared, Noa….I want my other brother…" Veronica's lower lip trembled. 

"It's okay, Doll. I'm here. " Noa replied soothingly. He led her down the steps to the big gap where the bridge had been. With a snap of his fingers, a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. "Veronica, this is Skye. He's been my only companion for many years. He's going to carry you to the other side." 

"He's not a hologram?" The dragon flew lower, so that Veronica could touch his nose. "I guess not…." She let Noa hoist her up on to Skye's back. "What about you?" 

"I'll be fine. I have to get you away from here. If I know my father, this is where he'll attack first. He thinks I never leave the base." 

"Okay….." 

Noa watched them fly off, then returned to the darkened base.

**********************************************************************

Skye landed gently beside a brook. He nudged Veronica with a low snort. 

"What is it? You want to stay with me?" 

The duel monster tossed it's head in an answer, before flying off. "I guess not.." Veronica watched him go. _Maybe he's going to get Noa…Oh, I wish we hadn't parted! I don't what will happen if I run into Kaiba Senior. I'll be too freaked out!_ She didn't have long to worry about how she'd handle Noa's father, because just then, she fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere. She shrieked in fear. _Oh this is really bad… really really bad! It's Kaiba Sr. I know it is!_

"Very intelligent, Child." Gozabouro Kaiba's sinister voice agreed. 

Veronica looked around in terror. "Where am I ?!" 

"Don't you recognize this place? It's Alacatraz, my Dear, and you will not be leaving anytime soon!" The man laughed cruelly. "Now to deal with my disobedient and otherwise useless son!"

"Leave Noa alone!!" Veronica found herself wishing more than anything she had acquired the snap-reaction ability Noa had. 

"Oh do be quiet!" Gozabouro waved a hand, sending her into a glass tube prison. "That should hold you, while I locate Noa." 

Veronica sank to the bottom of the tube, burying her face in her knees. "Oh Noa….Please don't let him hurt you….please….Oniisan….my Onissan…" At that moment, Veronica decided she'd let Noa be her brother here in the virtual world, while Vinnie would remain her brother in her world. And she vowed to be help him, if she could. 


	8. Veronica's Promise

****

Chapter Eight-Veronica's Promise

Noa knew a few minutes after it happened that his father had caught Veronica. He cursed himself for allowing that to happen, as he made his way back to the control room in his base. _He'll use her to get to me. I know him. Well,I won't let her be used! I have to find a way to send her home..or somewhere safe. But first,I have to get these blasted computers running again. _Noa's thoughts continued to tumble in his mind, while he attempted to get things back online. It took him some time, but eventually three of his numerous security monitors flickered back on. "There we go. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep me in the dark." The lights had come back on as well. "Now to locate my sister." He started issuing voice commands. "Locate Veronica Skylar. It's urgent." 

"I can take you to her, Son." Gozabouro stood behind Noa, smirking. 

Noa's eyes narrowed, and he glared his father's holographic form. "How did you get back here?" 

"No concern of yours. Now, where was I? Oh yes…destroying your happy little virtual life." 

"You'll never get away with this!" Noa exclaimed indignantly. "Veronica's not as weak as she seems to be." The boy added, hoping his father would buy it.

"She's as weak as they come, if not weaker. Broke down the minute I caged her. Pathetic." 

"You have her in a cage?!!" Noa was outraged. "Why don't you just let her go! She's nothing to do with us!" 

"Oh, is that so? Then why do I sense so much concern and love for her from you? No, Noa, I don't think I will let her go." Gozabouro was truly enjoying the pained expression on his son's face. 

"You…You're going to pay for this! Take me to her, now!" 

"Certainly…Certainly. But first. Shut down your base. Forever." 

Noa gritted his teeth, before turning to his console panel again. "You will live to regret this,Father." He said father in a very sarcastic tone. Gozabouro Kaiba had stopped being his father years ago. Now he was just an evil being that haunted the virtual boy. 

"We shall see who regrets what,My Boy." Kaiba Senior replied coldly. He had big plans for Noa's destruction. And he had already begun to make plans for his friend Veronica's. "Hurry up, Son. It gets rather cold in Alcatraz. We don't want your friend to freeze to death, do we?" 

"Alcatraz…." Noa muttered angrily. "You jerk! You'll kill her!" 

"Well about that…..I really don't care." His father sneered. 

"Well,I do!" Noa finished shutting down everything. As soon as he had, he felt himself beginning to weaken. 

"Feeling a little sick, are we?" He grabbed Noa's arm and teleported them to Alcatraz. 

*****************************************************************

"Noa! Oniisan!" Veronica shook Noa gently. He hadn't stirred since Gozabouro threw him in with her. The girl pouted at the eldest Kaiba, fearfully. What had he done to Noa? "Noa, please wake up!" 

"Shh…Ronnie, don't cry…I'm okay." Noa's eyes opened, and he turned to look at the terrified girl. "C'mere." He struggled to pull her closer to comfort her. "Relax. I'm going to get us out of this, okay?" 

"H-how? What did he do to you? You look so weak." 

"It's my fortress, Veronica. He refused to bring me to you unless I shut it down. Remember what I said about controlling it? Well, I guess my life energy was put into it as well. It being shut down means I'm almost too weak to live." 

"No! Don't say that!" Despite everything that had happened, Veronica realized how much she loved Noa. He was her best friend…her oniisan, even if only by virtual standards. 

"Pipe down over there!" Gozabouro ordered.

"Drop dead!" Veronica retorted. She turned to look at Noa. "Is there anything I can do, Noa? Anything??" 

Noa was about to say no, when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "There is one thing. You have to get the Key, Veronica." 

"But….I don't want to go home….I want to save you!" 

"This will save me, Doll. You have to get some help. We can't do this alone." Noa hugged her tightly. "Be strong, Veronica. You can do this. I have many friends here. They will help you." He continued to explain how the key worked. "You have to get Mokuba." 

Veronica nodded. "I won't fail you, Noa." 

Noa smiled weakly. "I know you won't." He used the last of his energy to send her out into the virtual world, away from the cold cell of Alcatraz. At least for a time, Veronica was out of Gozabouro's reach. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica found herself back in that dreaded dark castle. Noa had told her the Virtual Key was there, and she was determined to find it. She climbed another set of stairs, exploring each room cautiously. But without his base, Noa was virtually harmless. There weren't any traps or holograms now. For some reason, this made Veronica even more scared. However, the fear wasn't for herself, but for Noa. If she should fail, Noa, and the rest of the virtual world would collapse. _No! I won't fail him. He's kept his word, and protected me. I must return the favor. Alright, Veronica. Let's save Noa from this nightmare! _ Encouraged by her own thoughts, the young girl continued searching. 

Hours went by before Veronica came to the room that held the Key. "Took me long enough." She reached for it, and found that it came to her easily. "Yes!" She put the small key in her pocket. "Noa,I have it! Help will come soon!" Then she did the thing she'd been longing to do since Noa'd first told her she'd be able to. She snapped her fingers, and Skye appeared. "It worked!" She hurried to climb Skye's back. "Nii-sama's in trouble, Skye. You've to take me to his fortress. Hurry!" 

Once she got there, Veronica dismissed Skye, and walked into dark base. _Okay. I'm in the base. All I have to do is reboot it, and get it back underwater Then Gozabouro won't be able to find it to shut it down again, and Noa will have his strength back. _She went to work beginning to repair things. The virtual key was also a mapped out control station, once she set it in it's place on the console. It told her exactly how to reboot things. Once the monitors were back online, she located Alcatraz to see how Noa was doing. He still seemed weak. "Hang in there, Noa. I'm working as fast as I can." 

She next checked the engine room, to make sure they had enough fuel. "Good. All systems checked." Returning to then control room, she gave the command for descending once more into the ocean. _Submersiont, check! Now all I have to do is use the key as a portal to find Mokuba. This is going to be a challenge. What makes Noa think Mokuba will even listen to me? No no! Now's not the time to be doubting him! I have to get Mokuba to believe me! _

Veronica decided to change first. She was still in her pajamas. When that was done, she headed out of her room, towards the control room to get the Key, and then to the transport corridor, to the machine the Key really belonged to. "Okay….put the key in the slot, and turn a quarter to the left. I can handle that…" Veronica stepped on the platform, and followed those very instructions, calling out the name Mokuba Kaiba before she vanished,Key in hand. 

******************************************************************

Back at Alcatraz, Noa felt himself regaining his strength. _She did it! I knew she could do it! _He smirked at his father's back. He would soon be strong enough to take him on once more. He whispered to himself. "Nice job, Ronnie…nice job." 

"Where did you send her, Noa!" Gozabouro demanded. He was furious that Noa had been able to free his young friend. 

"That is for me to know, and you will find out soon enough." Noa growled in reply. 

"Your strength….but…that's impossible…" The elder Kaiba glared. "You sent her to the base, didn't you? You sneaky little brat!" 

"I told you Veronica was stronger than you thought, didn't I?" Noa snickered. 

"Ah, but I've people too, my boy. With me,I've brought some friends from the past." He turned to a corridor now. "Gansly! Krump!" 

Noa's eyes narrowed. _This might make things even more difficult for her. I hope she's made it to my brothers' world by now._ He watched as the two former Kaiba Corp. workers appeared. 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" 

"We've a pest control problem. See if you can locate this Veronica Skylar." 

"You'll never find her!" Noa declared. "She's not even in this reality anymore." He hoped he was right. 

"Well well…look who it is." Krump chuckled. 

"That's right, Krump, and when I get out of here, I'm going to tear you apart!" 

"Pay no attention to him." Gozabouro instructed. "Gansly, you look for the girl. Krump, you get that base shut down again!" 

"Yes Sir!" They replied, and then departed. 

"You're wasting your time. Veronica's not here. She's gone for help." 

"That's impossible! She doesn't know her way around this place!" 

"You're underestimating her again. She has been here for four days. She's seen it on TV in her world, and she is well equipped with my knowledge and abilities now." Noa replied calmly. "She has gone to get the other Kaibas for help." 

Gozabouro merely laughed now. "You're a foolish boy! You really think Seto and Mokuba will come save you? After everything you did?!" 

"Mokuba will come. I know he will!" Noa shot back. 

"Such a pity." Kaiba Senior responded coldly. "Trusting on hope to save you. What makes you think she'll even come back?" 

"She will." Noa set his jaw in determination. "Then we're going to destroy you, once and for all!" He leaned against the glass of his cell, and glared at his father's form. _I only hope Ronnie won't make a liar out of me…….._


	9. Into Kaiba Corp

****

Chapter Nine-Into Kaiba Corp. 

Once she felt that she was able, Veronica stood up. She'd landed in the middle of an abandoned parking garage. She looked around, as her eyes adjusted to the dark tunnel-like area. _Okay. This is not where I meant to come. I have to find KaibaCorp, because more than likely, that is where Mokuba will be. _ The young girl hefted the small pack she'd brought with her as she descended ramp after ramp, eventually emerging into blinding daylight. She had to shade her eyes, as she looked around. This didn't look like the Domino City from the TV show. 

"Hey, are you lost?" A familiar, yet odd voice asked her. 

Veronica turned around; just about ran into Joey Wheeler. "Oh! I'm so sorry.." 

Joey put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "S'okay. You must be new around here. I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler." 

"Well, actually…. I'm only visiting. I'm Veronica Skylar. I'm looking for Kaiba Corporation." 

Joey frowned slightly, then it turned into a friendly smile. "Kaiba Corp, eh? I know where that is. I'll take you." 

"Thank you, Joey." Veronica replied with a smile. Her mind was whirling though. Would Seto Kaiba even see her? She doubted it. How could she prove her mission to him? And he certainly won't let her anywhere near Mokuba! 

"So, is Kaiba your cousin or somethin' ?" The Brooklyn boy asked her after a few minutes. 

"No…. We've never met." Veronica wasn't sure if she should tell Joey the truth about her visit. How had the others aside from the Kaibas reacted to Noa? She actually couldn't remember. _No, I cannot tell anyone but Mokuba. Those were Noa's orders. And should Seto find out….it won't matter. _

"We're here….Hey, are you okay?" Joey was staring at her in great concern. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for your trouble." Veronica replied softly, as she stared up at the Kaiba Corporation skyscraper in awe. 

"It was no trouble at all. I hope I see you around before you leave." The boy turned and left her at the entrance. 

********************************************************************

"I'm sorry. Mr. Kaiba doesn't see anyone without an appointment." The young secretary told the girl for a second time. 

"But you don't understand! I _have _to see him. It's extremely important!" Veronica felt herself getting so desperate she'd be willing to run right past security. 

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to make an appointment, just like everybody else. " 

Veronica's heart pounded. There was an old defiance boiling in her. The kind that had given her the nickname "Mokuba's apprentice". "Okay. Thank you." She walked away a bit, making it seem like she was going to leave. Then, as soon as the receptionist was distracted, she crawled past her desk. At length, she ran down the hall. 

Unfortunately, her antics hadn't gone unnoticed. Security guards were soon chasing her. "Stop! Come on, kid! This is a restricted area!!"

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Mr. Kaiba!" Veronica informed them. 

"Why do you want to talk to my brother?" Mokuba caught the fleeing girl, before she ran into him. 

Veronica gasped. She'd been looking for Mokuba too, and now she'd nearly ran him over. "Oh! I'm sorry……" 

Mokuba looked up at the security guards. "I have this, Roland. Thank you." He led her down the rest of the corridor. "You better have a good excuse for disrupting him. My brother doesn't like to be bothered at work." 

"Mokuba….I have to talk to you too. It's a matter of urgency." Veronica managed to say finally. 

"How is it you know my name?!" The other ten-year- old practically shouted. "Who are you?!" 

"Please. I'll explain as soon as we see Seto." Veronica whispered. The other people involved in Kaiba Corporation needn't know her business. 

"Here's your chance." Mokuba opened the door in front of them. "Big Brother. We have a visitor." He pulled Veronica in, closing the door. 

Seto Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. "You're the one who was making all the fuss in the main lobby. Who are you?" 

For an instant, Veronica couldn't make her mouth work. It had occurred to her exactly how closely Seto resembled Vincent in his mannerisms. _Oh Vinnie…I miss you, Brother. I'm trying to get home to you. Don't give up…don't forget me…_

"Well?" Kaiba spoke up again, irritably. "Explain yourself immediately!" 

Veronica bit her bottom lip, another memory occurring to her. "I'm Veronica Skylar. I've come to ask Mokuba's help with something very important." _"There you go again, always barking orders!" _ Noa's words upon his first meeting with Seto struck her as funny for some reason, because they were true. She withheld the urge to laugh. 

"My help? With what? And how do you know us?" Mokuba demanded. His voice however was much kinder. 

"Your brother Noa sent me." She blurted out finally. It was a do or die situation, and if they didn't believe her, she could attempt to use the virtual key to show them. 

"Noa?!" Mokuba's eyes widened incredulously. "How is that possible?!" 

"He can do many things." Veronica all but whispered. She was studying Seto's expression. The CEO looked positively infuriated. 

"Listen, Kid. I don't have time for practical jokes. How do you know about Noa? Are you working for someone?" 

"Noa is my friend, and he's in a lot of trouble. Your foster father is back in virtual world, threatening to destroy it!" 

Mokuba gasped. "Oh! That's terrible!" 

"Please. My foster father is dead, and has been for many years. As has his son. Now if you're finished….." He picked up his phone. "Roland, come and show Ms. Skylar the way out." 

"NO! Mr. Kaiba please!! If we don't help him, Noa will die!" Okay, so that sounded absurd, since most people considered Noa to be dead already, but to her, Noa was very much alive. 

"As I already told you. I don't have time for sob stories. Go tell it to someone with the time and heart to listen." 

Roland came up behind her, and grabbed her elbow firmly. "Let's go you. You've wasted enough of Mr. Kaiba's time." He dragged her out into the hall. 

"Wait!! Kaiba, please!! I'm not making it up! If it all falls apart, I'll never get home!" Veronica felt sobs creeping into her throat. 

Mokuba looked at Seto again. His brother was already absorbed in his paper work again. He ran out into the hall. "Hey, Roland! Wait!" He caught up to them. "I'll show her out." Mokuba took Veronica's hand, and they left the building. He wanted the story Seto hadn't let her tell. Also, he wanted to know why she thought virtual world's destruction would mean she couldn't get home. 


	10. Seto's Choice

****

Chapter Ten-Seto's Choice

Mokuba took Veronica back to the Kaibas' large estate. The young girl gaped. They'd never shown Kaiba Manor on the anime, but she'd had her own vision of it. The real thing was much larger than she'd anticipated. "Whoa…." 

Mokuba merely shook his head, grabbing her hand. "Come on. The inside is much bigger." He smiled slightly at the reaction that got him. "You told me on the way over that your family was a mirror image of mine. Isn't your estate just as big?" 

"Well…It's not this big. My brother wants to expand it, but it will have to wait until next year." Veronica sighed inwardly. "I miss him, Mokuba." 

The young boy nodded, sympathetically. "I know how that feels. Of course, the majority of the time _I _was with Noa, I don't remember." 

Veronica sighed deeply. "I'm sure there are things I don't remember. But the important thing now is that Noa realizes there are people who are willing to be friends without all that brainwashing stuff." 

Mokuba nodded. "Yes." Veronica had told him the entire story of how Noa had kidnapped her, then made her go through several ordeals, only to tell her she could not leave. Then his deceased foster father had corrupted what was to be her release. Now the only way Veronica could return to her world would be to free Noa and destroy Gozabouro. "Don't worry, Veronica. I'll help you save him." He took her inside now. "You hungry?" 

"Very." It had been nearly two days since she'd eaten anything decent. Veronica explored the parlor,and entrance hall. 

"Well, come on." He called from the dining room, which was unseen by her right away. 

"Oh! Coming!" She rushed into the room. "Oh!! This is gorgeous!!" She was referring to the table and chairs. 

"Thank you." Mokuba replied, handing her a tuna sandwich.

"This is my favorite!" Veronica tore into the delicious sandwich hungrily. 

"Mine too. Hey, maybe you are right. Perhaps you're me in your world. What's your brother like?" 

"Almost exactly like yours." She told Mokuba. "The only difference is I'm not allowed to go anywhere with him. He went away on a trip the night Noa took me." Veronica shook her head. For some reason, she couldn't remember the details.

"Did something else happen with Noa?" Mokuba asked quietly. 

She looked up at him. Mokuba had about six inches on her. "I…I don't remember…I know he showed me my brother…He was crying, Mokuba. I've never seen Vincent cry before." 

"We have to get you home to him then." Mokuba said with determination. "He must be so worried." 

"Publicity." Veronica muttered. "He doesn't even notice me unless I'm on a dueling platform." 

"I'm sure that's not true!" The younger Kaiba put a hand on her shoulder. "Noa told you that, didn't he? He'll never change. He's probably got your mind so confused still…" He paused a minute. "In any case, I'm sure your brother really loves you. Come on." He took her upstairs now. By then, the city's lights were blinking on, as the sun had set. "You can stay here overnight. I think I can convince Seto to listen to you when he gets home." 

"Overnight? No, we have to get back tonight, Mokuba! I don't know how long the base will be safe!" 

"You won't be any good to Noa if you're exhausted." Mokuba returned calmly. "Besides, you need some sleep. It will give me time to talk Seto into helping. I know he hates Noa, but he's still family." He opened a door, turning on a switch. "This can be your room while you're here." 

"Thank you." Suddenly, Veronica felt silly. "I…I didn't bring anything to sleep in…" 

"Hmm…. You're not too much shorter than me. I can lend you a pair of my pajamas." 

Veronica nodded, and a few minutes later, she found herself in dinosaur night clothes. "These are neat." She grinned at her new friend.

"They glow in the dark." The boy informed her, smiling broadly. 

"Great! I won't get lost in the dark corridors. I need a pair of these for at home." Veronica joked, as she turned her bed down. 

"Do you need anything else?" Mokuba asked her now. 

"No thank you. Good night, Mokuba. Thanks for the pajamas. 

"You're welcome." He turned off the switch when the girl was settled into bed. 

***********************************************************************************

"Absurd. Do you believe everything people tell you?" Kaiba asked his younger brother.

"It's true, Seto! She described the base to the tee, and she says our foster father wants to destroy Noa! If he does, Veronica will never get back to her world to her own brother."

"Mokuba, we have no way to prove any of those claims. I believe someone is out to make a fool of us." 

"Veronica wouldn't do that! She loves us!" Mokuba insisted. "Listen, Nii-sama. If she's right, and gets stuck here, you'll be responsible for tearing an older brother from his sister. How would you feel it was me?" 

"Mokuba….This has to be some kind of joke. Someone knew about our history with Noa, and they're trying to recreate it, using this girl Veronica as a pawn." 

"It's not a joke!! Noa kidnapped her, then was going to release her, but his father came back! Her brother's been looking for her for nearly a week, and she really wants to go home to him! If you won't help her, then I will!" Mokuba fled to his room, angrily. _How can Seto be so blind? She knew the names of the Big 5. Not everyone knows that, even if they know about Noa. She also knew about Battle City, and how our brother hijacked the battle ship. It's all there. How much more proof does he need?! Don't worry, Veronica. I'll help you save Noa. You obviously feel very close to him. _Mokuba pulled out a backpack, and started filling it with things he knew they'd need. He would wake her up at dawn, then they'd see about getting back. 

****************************************************************************

_Damn him…Always getting to my soft spot! This could all be a trap, and he'd be sorry. Well, I won't buy it. But if I know Mokuba…and I do, he'll go along with her back to Virtual world. I'll follow with him, but at a distance. Someone has to make sure he doesn't get hurt. _Kaiba shook his head with a growl. He had this distinct impression he was going to regret this, but…oh well. Mokuba would learn the hard way. At least the CEO would be there in case anything did happen. 

Kaiba got up, and headed for his room to sleep. _If Mokuba gets hurt, that girl Veronica will pay. That's all I have to say. No one tricks the Kaibas like this. No one. _


	11. Back to Virtual World

****

Chapter Eleven- Back to Virtual World

"Wake up, Ronnie. Let's go." Mokuba shook the girl. 

"Mm….." Veronica turned over, looking at him. "Is Seto coming?" 

"No." Mokuba replied darkly. "But don't worry. We're going to get Noa out ourselves." 

Veronica sat up. It was still dark outside. "Mokuba, it's still dark outside…" 

"I know. Come on." He handed her a light jacket. "Do you really have to get dressed?" 

"Nope." She stood up, and put the jacket on. "I just need my shoes." 

"Right." Mokuba found them for her. "Here." 

"Thank you." Veronica slipped into the shoes, and looked at her idol in adoration. "We're going to sneak into the laboratory, aren't we?" 

"My thoughts precisely." Mokuba grinned widely. "You are good." He grabbed her arm, and headed for his room. He strapped the pack he had to his back, and then opened his window. "Come on." 

"Um….Mokuba?" Veronica stared at him, with wide eyes. 

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark…." The young Kaiba looked at her. 

"Well….heights, actually." She admitted sheepishly. 

"That's okay. I was too, at one time." He patted her shoulder. "After the things you told me, this should seem like cake." 

Veronica raised her chin now. _Mokuba's right! Noa did all those things to help me stop being such a baby. I don't have Vinnie right now, and I don't have Noa either. I'm on my own. And I have to help him! _ "Let me go first." 

Mokuba didn't object. He'd seen the change of expression on her face. "Go slowly." 

"Right." She crawled out the window, feeling for the first rung of the trellis. After a few steps, Mokuba followed her out. 

When they got down, Mokuba looked around. "Come on. I don't think anyone noticed." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the gate.

*****************************************************************************

"I'm sorry sir. There is no sign of the fortress." Gansley reported to Gozabouro.

"Damn it all! That little brat must've sank it to the bottom of the ocean!"

Noa smirked at his back. _Good girl, Ronnie. Very good. _"What's the matter, father? Did you get outsmarted by another ten-year-old?" 

"Shut your mouth. When I see that friend of yours, she's going to pay for messing with me!" 

"Really now? How do you know she hasn't come back already?" Noa was of course bluffing. He had no idea when his "sister" would be back. It had already been two weeks in virtual time since she'd left. He was still strong, but certainly that would not last forever. _Please hurry back, Veronica. I don't know how long I can keep the fortress under control!_

"Krump! Status report, now!" 

Krump's face appeared on a wall screen. "There is no sign of the child anywhere." 

Gozabouro smirked at Noa. "She'd better come back with my key, Noa. Or it's you who is going to be sorry." 

"Keep threatening me, "Father". You'll get yours!" Noa replied darkly. 

Kaiba Senior merely turned from his son now, and looked out at the calming ocean illusion. 

******************************************************************************

Kaiba was waiting for the two of them when Veronica and Mokuba showed up. "I was wondering when you would get here, Little Brother." 

"Seto! Are you going to help us?" Mokuba wanted to know. He had his hand in Veronica's. 

"Perhaps. However, I really don't buy this whole thing." Kaiba narrowed his eyes on Veronica. 

"Please, Mr. Kaiba. You have to let us in to the pods. Noa doesn't have that much time."

"Very well. But I'm coming too." The CEO let them pass and watched as Mokuba and Veronica turned the VR pods on. 

"Okay. I'm gonna go first. When I go, you get in, and turn the key a quarter to the right. It will take you directly to Alcatraz…or…the virtual copy of it. Then your brother just has to grab the Key as you reappear." 

"Okay. Be careful, Ronnie." Mokuba smiled at her reassuringly. 

"I will be." With a quick motion, the Key turned, and Veronica was gone. 

Mokuba looked at his elder brother. "Thanks, Seto. This means a lot to me." 

"Don't mention it, Kid." He smiled at him. "Go on now. Your friend needs you." Mokuba turned the key again, and he disappeared too. 

****************************************************************************

"Noa!" Veronica hugged her friend tightly. "Are you okay?" 

"I am now." The teal headed boy looked over at Mokuiba when he appeared. "Moku-chan…." 

Mokuba smiled slightly. "It's good to see you too, Noa." The younger looked out at Gozabouro Kaiba. "I can't believe that creep is still around!" 

"Why you little….Seto!?! Well now, isn't this an interesting reunion. " 

"Hold your tongue! What are you trying to do?" 

"Getting my pay back, of course." Kaiba Sr. glared at him. "Krump! Bring me that girl!" 

"No!" Noa held on to Veronica tightly. "Leave her alone!" 

"Come on, Veronica. Mr. Kaiba wants to see you." Krump yanks her away. 

"Ronnie!!" Noa watched with a look of pure hatred on his face, as Gozabouro asked her over and over where the Key was. 

"I don't have it!!" Veronica replied again and again. Gozabouro glared at her angrily. 

"You brat! I know you're lying." He pushed a button, sending Veronica away. 

"Where did you send her?!" Noa demanded, fearing the worst for Veronica. 

"That's not your concern. My other associates will take care of her now." 

Seto scowled. "I don't like the sound of that at all." He narrowed his eyes on Gozabouro. "If anything happens to her…." 

"Oh no, don't worry, Seto. She'll be perfectly safe. Once she's here for a while." 


	12. A Deal From the Keepers of the Shadow Re...

****

Chapter Twelve-A Deal from the Keepers of the Shadow Realm

Veronica stirred slowly. Someone was poking her. "Hmm…?"

"Get up, you foolish child!" A rather nasty voice replied. 

She bolted into a sitting position. "Who…?" The girl looked up, and gasped. "Yami Bakura….." Now she was really afraid. Why was she sent to him, of all people?

"That's right. I see my reputation proceeds me." The thief crossed his arms, smirking. "Now…What to do with you…" 

"You could let me go…." Veronica suggested, without hope of it happening. 

"No, I think not. Gozabouro Kaiba sent you here, yes? If that is the case, he must be lacking something you have, and is expecting me to get it." 

Veronica stood up slowly. "I don't have anything…." She backed up a little, and nearly fell off a ledge. She shrieked, expecting to fall into the blackness below. A firm hand grabbed her, and yanked her back up. "Th-thank you…." 

"You're not welcome. You've to be more careful." The yami just stared at her. "As you've no doubt realized, you're in the Shadow Realm. This is my domain." 

"T-the…but how is that possible?!" Her eyes were wide. _If that's true, I'm not even in the Virtual world anymore! Okay…this is no time to panic. I'll just ask him what he wants._

Yami Bakura was staring at the young girl curiously. "Does the prospect of spending eternity here frighten you, Child?" 

"No. I wouldn't mind." Veronica replied acidly. "That's what Gozabouro Kaiba wants. He wants me to be frightened of his ability to play on my every terror. Well, I refuse to give in to him!" 

"You're very bold indeed, if this place doesn't scare you." Yami Bakura grabbed her hand. "Come with me." _This girl is foolish indeed, if she's not even flinching at my voice. Perhaps she knows nothing of my power. Well, she shall soon learn it! _"Now, I believe there is a Key?" 

"I don't have the Key. I told him that before he sent me away." 

"Oh? Then where did you stash it?" 

"I won't tell you!" Veronica exclaimed. "All he wants to do is destroy oniisan, I won't let him!" 

"Very well. Then I shall have no other choice." He stopped them now, and threw her to the ground before a door. "Marik!" 

Veronica's eyes narrowed. Marik Ishtar? He didn't live in the Shadow Realm unless…._The yami of Marik Ishtar?! Oh no…no no no no! That, I'm terrified of. _

"What is it, Tomb Raider? Can't you see I'm busy?" The darker yami appeared in his doorway. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm having a problem with the girl Kaiba Sr. sent me." Bakura's yami nudged her forward. 

"I see…." Yami Marik glared down at her. "Well now….What have we here?" He knelt to pull her up to her feet. "You feel like you don't have to obey Yami Bakura, is that right?" 

"I won't tell either of you where that Key is, and that's that!" She was rewarded by a rather violent slap, which sent her to the floor again.

"Insolent little Brat! You will do as you're told here! Get up!" 

When she couldn't get up, Yami Bakura yanked her up. "Where is it?" 

"I'll never tell you, ever!" She persisted through blinding tears. "I won't let Noa be destroyed! I promised!" 

__

"You really are a pain, aren't you? It's no wonder your brother doesn't want you anymore." Yami Bakura sneered. "Well, since we won't get it out of you any other way, I suppose we'll have to go to phase two. What do you think, Marik?" 

"I agree totally." Yami Marik yanked her up again, and dragged her inside, with Yami Bakura following. "We're going to have a little game, Veronica. If you lose, you tell us where the Key is. If we lose, which we won't, you go free." 

"A duel?! You're going to duel me?! I can't duel here!" _Definitely not here, and not with him! He'll have some sort of hidden penalty. I'm sure Gozie told them to dispose of me!_

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, my dear." Yami Marik sneered. "Now, I'll be a gentleman, and let you go first. The Shadow game starts now!" 

********************************************************************************

"Where did you send her, Gozabouro?!" Seto demanded. 

"The Shadow Realm, or rather, a virtual simulation of it. It's real enough though. Don't worry about her. She'll have to confess, or she'll just dig herself into further trouble." 

"She's stronger than you think! I tried to tell you that!" Noa yelled. "You're going to kill her mentality like this!" He worried that Veronica was reaching her coping limit. The girl had been brave for so long, she could only stay that way for so long. 

"So much the better. Then you'd have a companion where you're going." The former CEO glared at them. "The longer she takes, the less chance you have of escaping." 

"She will come back for us!" Mokuba exclaimed angrily. "You're going to get yours! You just wait!" 

"Oh, we shall see, Little Boy. We shall see." Kaiba Senior left the prisoners alone. 

Seto looked down at Mokuba. "Don't worry, Kid. We'll save her. But we're going to need back up." He pulled out the Virtual Key. "You're going to have go and get us help. I fear the worst if she's in the Shadow Realm. " 

Noa looked at his brothers. "She's terrified. I can feel it." 

"You know her worst fears of all, Noa. What is it?" Mokuba asked, afraid of the answer. 

"Yami Marik." Noa replied simply. "Father must've been able to read her the same way I did when I first kidnapped her. This is bad." 

"Did he send her to the real Shadow Realm?" Mokuba wanted to know. "Because Marik can help." 

"I'm not certain…there's no telling. He's a lot stronger than the last time, and even then, he was difficult to beat." Noa sighed. "I'm so horrible. I can't believe I got her caught in the middle of this!" 

"Don't worry, Noa. We'll save her, and you." Mokuba took the Key, and used it to open another door. 

"Be very careful, Mokuba." Seto warned. 

"I will be. Marik and I will be back soon." The youngest Kaiba disappeared, leaving his older brothers to stare at each other. 


	13. Enter Marik

****

Chapter Thirteen-Enter Marik

Mokuba reappeared on Marik's front steps. The young Kaiba was worried Marik would think he was insane. After all, wasn't Marik's yami, and not Marik himself the one who had experienced the Virtual World? He knocked on the door, knowing he had to try anyway. Veronica's safety depended on it. 

Marik answered the door a few minutes later. "Mokuba! How are you, my friend?" 

"Not too great. May I come in?" Mokuba put the virtual key in his pocket now, for safekeeping. 

"Sure!" Marik could see that Mokuba was very distraught. "What has happened?" He led Mokuba into the living room. 

Mokuba sighed deeply, not sure where to begin the story. "Well…." He thought about Veronica, and how hard she'd been working to protect Noa. Now it was his turn to protect and save her. He knew if Marik knew his yami was involved in any way, he'd help. He told Marik the whole story, once he figured out the best way to do so. 

"Oh my…Your foster father is using my yami to terrorize her?! That's terrible!" The Egyptian boy stared at Mokuba. "He must be stopped!" 

"I was hoping you would come back with me to Virtual World. My brothers are there too, and I don't know what their fate will be!"

"I most certainly will!" Marik agreed instantly. "First though, I must leave a note for Rishid and Ishizu."

"Alright. You do that….." Mokuba was wondering if he ought to call Jon and the other Robas. He thought better of it. _I'll leave that as a last resort. The Robas are great, but they'd go nuts in a virtual world._

"Are you ready?" Marik asked his young friend. He'd also gone upstairs, to fetch his Millennium Rod. He had a feeling the Item would come in handy. 

"Yeah. "Mokuba used the key to make a door in the wall, and looked at Marik. "Not everyone can actually use this Key. Noa only lets me, him and Veronica use it." 

"I see…" Marik was more interested in helping Veronica at the moment. "Alright. Let's go." 

Mokuba turned, and walked through the door, only certain that it would take them to Virtual World. 

*******************************************************************************

"Well? Make your move!" Yami Marik ordered. He glared at his opponent, who was just gawking at him. 

"O-ok ok…" She took her fourth turn. She'd lost most of her life points already, and she was sure she'd probably be losing more, with Yami Marik's face down card. "I play one card face down, and end my turn." She had no monsters on the field, and none in her hand. Her knees were cramped, from sitting on them. "Can't I please stretch? I'm hurting…"

"No!" Yami Marik sneered, and sent Revival Jam after her life points. "You're fighting a losing battle, Girl. Why don't you quit while you're not ahead?" 

"Never!" She drew another card. _Oh no! Another trap card! None of these cards can defeat him!! _Veronica felt something-strange stir within her. A pain. She realized with fear that she was paralyzed. 

"Give up, Foolish brat! You knew from the start this duel wasn't in your favor!" 

_I have to fight him! I can't let this…abomination win! Marik fought him…I must too!_ One part of her wanted to believe she could still win, but the rest of her was logical. She hung her head. "I surrender." 

"Excellent choice." Yami Bakura pulled her to her feet. "Now, I believe we had an agreement. Where's the Virtual Key?" 

"It's in the Virtual World, with Seto Kaiba." She replied with a smirk. "I told you I didn't have it." 

"Thank you." The thief grabbed her arm tightly. "Marik, you don't need her, do you?" 

"She's useless to me. Do as you wish." Yami Marik replied. Then, as an after thought, he sent a shot of Shadow Energy straight into Veronica's body. "That should take the fight out of her." 

"Thank you." Yami Bakura dragged Veronica off. "You should've been cooperative." He chided, as he headed to the place where he would keep her for a while. 

Veronica could only moan, half out of it. She didn't know what was happening anymore. It was as if she couldn't think for herself. Suddenly, she found herself thrown into a darkened room. "W-where…? Noa?" 

"Isn't here. You're mine now, and this is where I choose to keep you." He shoved her farther into the temple where he'd been living. "There's a nice desolate chamber I think you'll just love." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Veronica couldn't comprehend much of what the tomb raider had said. She knew she felt cold, and afraid, but she wasn't sure why. "Home……I've to go home…." 

"This is your home now." The thief told her coldly, as he laid her on a stiff mattress. "And if you don't do exactly what I tell you, I'll send you right back to Marik!" The reaction he received was the one he'd expected. The child broke into tears,curling up in a ball. The thief sighed, and left her to cry alone. A moment later, a loud slam was heard. Yami Bakura had sealed the temple. 

*****************************************************************************

Elsewhere, Mokuba and Marik found themselves in Noa's base. The young Kaiba looked at Marik. "This isn't good. Alcatraz is too far away from here, and the bridge broke." 

"We have to get to the Shadow Realm first anyway. With Yami Marik, you never know what he is going to do next." 

"You're right." Mokuba seemed worried now . "Do I have to go in there?" 

"No. I'll do it." Marik told him. "You try and find your brothers. When I get Veronica out, she should be able to get me to Alcatraz." 

"Be careful, Marik." Mokuba called, as he headed down the metal stairs,leading to the bedrooms. He was hoping to find something useful in either Noa's or Veronica's room. _I hope Veronica's okay…and Seto too. There's no telling what my foster father will do! Noa too. Oh this is turning into one big mess. I hope Marik finds Veronica alive and well! That poor girl's really been through a lot. _

Marik made sure Mokuba was out of harm's way, before allowing a sigh. A new thought had occurred to him. If this was Virtual World, would it be possible to create a false Shadow Realm? Would it be just as deadly? _Oh dear….That could be the case indeed! Or it might not be. I'm not sure what to do. Perhaps….perhaps I'll try the real Shadow Realm first…._ He nodded slowly, and raised the Rod to send himself there, when suddenly, a door appeared. "Hmm? What's this now?" He went over to the door, and put a cautious hand on the knob. It turned, and the door swung open. The Egyptian boy peered in, and saw nothing but darkness. 

"Well well…..so they choose you to come to her rescue, do they?" It was his yami. 

"So,it is true then! You have Veronica!" Marik walked into the dark room, glaring at his yami. "Where is she?!" 

"Oh, I won't be telling. That's no fun." Yami Marik replied. "I will,however, tell you who knows for sure." 

"Answer quickly!" Marik replied, becoming more agitated. "And if anything bad has happened to her, you shall be sorry!" 

"The tomb raider has taken her. He dwells north of here." The evil being answered, before disappearing.

"Great…." Marik muttered. "I should have asked Rishid and Ishizu to come with me. Had I known what was going to happen, I would have." With a sigh, Marik left the spot he was in, and went in search of Yami Bakura. He hoped the thief would also know he was looking, and would reveal himself instead. 

*****************************************************************************

After a few minutes of trekking, Marik found himself in rather familiar territory. He was near the plaza of temples. He began searching the plaza, hoping to find some trace of the ancient thief. _Alright, Yami Bakura. Where are you?!_

"Are you looking for me?" The thief's voice answered Marik's thoughts, and the Egyptian whirled to face him.

"You! Tell me what you have done with Veronica!" 

"Oh, I shall tell you…..when I'm ready. But you must give me something in exchange." 

"What could you…." Marik looked down at his Rod. "You know I will never surrender my Rod to you! That deal was over years ago!" He stood straighter. "Just you take me to that poor child, now!" 

The thief sighed, deciding to relent. "Very well." He led Marik to the temple he'd sealed the child in. "She's this way." He led him into the room he'd placed Veronica.

Marik moved ahead, seeing the terrified girl quaking terror. "Veronica? I'm here to help you. Mokuba sent me." 

"Marik….." Veronica spoke softly, taking the Egyptian boy's hand. "Where are Odion and Ishizu?" 

"Odion? Oh! You must mean Rishid. They're back at home." He helped her to her feet. "We have to get you back to Noa. I'm sure he misses you." 

"You fools won't be going anywhere!" There was maniacal laughter over the sound of a door slamming. 

"Oh no!!" Marik held Veronica close. "Don't worry. At least you're not alone now. We'll get out of here, together." He glowered at the door, already trying to determine if he could blast it open with the Millennium Rod. "Here now, why don't you rest?" He wrapped his brother's cloak around her. _It doesn't matter how cold I get. I can't let her get sick. They'd never forgive me. _

Veronica curled up in the cloak, crying softly. She'd been so close to being rescued. How would she ever be able to help Noa now?!

"Don't cry, Veronica. I shall get us both out of here somehow." Marik tried to console her, but was also trying to convince himself. _I have to succeed. There is no room for failure!_ He laid down next to her, and tried to sleep. He would need it in order to wield the Rod in the morning. 


	14. Escape From Alcatraz

****

Chapter Fourteen-Escape from Alcatraz

"Well, now…it's been about two weeks in your time, but only a mere two days in this time since we've seen or heard from Mokuba. Could it be he has failed to bring back that so-called help you were bragging about,Seto?" Gozabouro Kaiba taunted. 

"Shut your mouth. Mokuba will come back. He wants nothing more than to save his friends and family." Kaiba growled. 

"Oh so now Noa's family. I see…." The former CEO sneered, turning away from him. 

"We're better to him than you'll ever be again. What are you trying to prove by destroying the only world he can survive in?!" 

"That is no concern of yours." Gozabouro snapped his fingers and Krump came forward. "Has the tomb raider reported back?" 

"Yes, he has. The girl and her young friend Marik Ishtar are sealed away."

"The Key, Krump, the Key. Did he tell you where that was?" Kaiba Senior glared at him. 

"Yes Sir. It seems that Seto Kaiba has it." Krump smirked at Kaiba, as Gozabouro moved to search him. 

Kaiba glared back at Krump, before delivering a sharp kick to Gozabouro. "You even think about touching me again, you'll regret it. Now let us out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"No, but I can!" Noa had escaped through the door while Gozabouro fought with Seto. "Don't worry, Seto. We'll be out soon." 

"Get away from there, you little brat!" Gansley caught up to Noa. 

"Make me!" Noa pushed a few buttons, releasing Seto from their glass prison. "Let's go! Our ride is here." He ran out with the CEO at his heels. 

***************************************************************************

"Seto! You're out!" Mokuba greeted his brothers joyously. "I brought Marik back. He went to the Shadow Realm to get Veronica." 

"Bad news, kid. One of the yamis trapped Marik and Veronica there." Seto looked at Noa. "Well, where's this ride?!" 

"There! Come, Skye!" Noa's loyal Blue Eyes landed, and they all boarded him. 

"Are you sure this thing can carry us all?" Seto lamented. 

"Positive. To the base, Skye. Hurry." Noa was worried about Veronica. Things had been so bad for her lately. _This is all my fault. I should've sent her back! I should've kept my word,but I only succeeded in putting her in danger! I have to get her home, soon! _

"Noa, is it the real Shadow Realm?" 

"Thankfully, no. We can get there by Virtual Key. " Noa replied, coming out of his depressing fog. "She'll never forgive me for this!" 

"Of course she will, Noa." Mokuba consoled, hoping he was right. "I forgave you, remember? And believe me, that was far worse." 

The older of the brothers grunted. "Yes." 

Noa nodded. Seto had yet to completely forgive him for that. "You're right, Moku-chan." He smiled to himself, as the pad where the base had been came into sight. 

"How are we going to get it out of the water with no one inside it?" Mokuba asked, as they climbed down from Skye. 

"I still maintain control of the voice activation system. It will obey my commands." With that he issued several vocal commands, and watched as little by little, the fortress reemerged. 

"Cool!" Mokuba followed Noa on to the base. "So, can we get Veronica and Marik back now?" 

"Soon enough. I have to move us again, before they find us." Noa began to do that, while the other Kaibas waited. "There's soda in my kitchen if you two want something to drink. This could take a few hours." 

"Hours?!" Seto snapped. "I don't have hours, Noa! Veronica probably doesn't either!" 

"I don't make the rules." Noa shrugged, but he knew Seto was more than likely right. "Oh. Before I forget. Mokuba, give me the Virtual Key. I'm going to need that to bring them back." 

"Right." Mokuba handed it over, then went off to explore the base. 

"Don't go too far, Mokuba!" Seto cautioned, but his warning was lost on the boy, as he bounded down the hall. 

"Stop worrying so much, Seto. He's safe in here." Noa glanced up from his typing. 

"Yeah….Sure." Seto sighed deeply. "Noa, look. How long exactly will this take?" 

"I told you, I'm not certain. If you don't wanna wait for me to do it this way, you can go down to the engines and start them manually." 

"No, that's okay. I just really have to get back to work." Seto grunted at Noa's exasperated expression now. "What? That's how Mokuba and I survive." 

"I understand. It's just…that's exactly how Ronnie's brother is. He won't even take off for minute to spend time with her." 

"That's not my problem." Seto replied coldly. 

"It is your problem, actually. He thinks he's exactly like you." Noa regarded him sternly. 

"How can I help, when to her, we're just cartoons?" 

"I don't think she thinks that anymore." Noa snickered slightly. "At any rate, you're right. You can't help him. But I think her being gone a while has taught him a valuable lesson." 

"I hope you're right." Seto still disapproved of what Noa had done, but there was no use arguing with him about something that couldn't be undone. 

"I know I am." The other boy replied, before returning to his work.

**************************************************************************

Marik was pacing worriedly. He couldn't get Veronica to budge. She seemed to be in a deep depression,or was it a state of break down? He couldn't decide. Either way, the child just wouldn't move. _I have to get us out of here, but I'll need her help!_ He looked over at Veronica again, with a sigh. "Veronica. I need you to help me, okay?" 

"I can't do anything right. I can't be a sister, I can't help Noa….I should just stay here." 

"You can still help Noa! He's still counting on you. I can get us out of here, but I need your cooperation." Marik replied desperately. He knelt to her level now. "Come on, Veronica. We can't let the yamis have their way. We have to get out, and help Noa, remember? Isn't that what you want to do?" 

After a minute, Veronica nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "What can I do?" 

"Just stand back at the moment. I'm going to try and blast the door open." He removed his Millennium Rod, and aimed it at the door. The Egyptian boy noted that Veronica stepped back farther than was necessary. _More than likely,_ he realized,_she knows the power of the Item from that TV show of hers. _Marik still found the entire idea that He and his siblings were nothing more than cartoons to Veronica weird. After a minute of careful aim, the Rod took a shot at the door. To Marik's surprise, the beam went straight through it. "What in the…." He then realized what the truth of the situation was. "Veronica! We're still in the Virtual World!" 

The girl's eyes lit up, and she seemed to become totally different. "Come on then! Let's get out of here." If she'd realized it herself, Veronica could've left long beforehand. That didn't matter to her now. She grabbed Marik's hand, and they stepped through the door, and out into the darkness that was Shadow Realm. Somehow, Veronica had newfound strength, and she was ready to take on Yami Marik again, if necessary. "There's only one problem. Without the Virtual Key, I can't get us out. I left it with Seto Kaiba." 

"Don't worry. We will find a way. You're not alone anymore, young one." Marik put a hand on her shoulder. "We'd do well to avoid confronting my yami though." 

"I agree…" Veronica shuddered. "He's scary." She smiled at him. "I'm glad you got free." 

"That makes two of us. Now come, let us get away from here." Marik smiled, leading her away from the dreaded temple. 


	15. Mistaken Identity

****

(A/n:Please excuse the violence in this chapter. You will see why. You have been warned. There is no lemon-y stuff)

Chapter Fifteen- Mistaken Identity

"I think I've got a lock on them. Now I just need to make a door." Noa reported what seemed like hours later. He looked over at Seto. "You know it's not over with him, don't you?" 

"I'm well aware of that. I just want Veronica back here, before he tries to hurt her again. " Kaiba replied. "Where is Mokuba? I haven't seen him for a while." 

"He's watching TV in my den." Noa replied without looking up at him again. "There, now they'll have a door in a few minutes. They'll reappear in Veronica's room here on the base." 

"Good." Kaiba nodded. He looked around. "Noa, is this thing still traceable?" 

"It shouldn't be, why?" Noa gasped suddenly. "Nevermind. Find Mokuba, and both of you find somewhere safe to go." He was glaring at the underwater map he had up on the screen. "We've been found." 

"You can't shake them yourself!" Kaiba contradicted. 

"Just go, Seto, okay?!" Noa was determined to keep his brothers and Veronica out of harm's way.

"Fine." Kaiba replied coldly, before turning to find his brother. 

_You'll understand eventually, Seto. I just don't want you guys in the middle of this anymore._

He returned to his console, to work on a counter attack, should his father and his minions decide to attack. "You're not going to win, Father. I won't let you destroy me or my world." 

**********************************************************************************

"Hey, Marik! Noa sent a door! He must be free!" Veronica ran for the door, excitedly. 

"Veronica, wait! It could be his father again!" Marik caught up to Veronica, just as the girl was about to open the door. He grabbed her wrist firmly. "You have to be careful around here. You haven't learned that yet?" He opened the door cautiously peering in. "It looks okay to me…Come on." He took her hand, and they entered the doorway. 

"My room! We're back!" 

"Welcome back, Ronnie." Noa greeted them. He smiled kindly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so very glad you're safe." 

Marik's eyes narrowed. Something was off about Noa, but he couldn't place it. "Where is Mokuba?" He asked calmly. 

"He's in the den, waiting for your return,I suspect." Noa replied, taking Veronica's hand. "Come with me a minute, Doll. I have something for you." 

Marik watched suspiciously, as Noa led her out of the room. _Something does not feel right…. Perhaps I better follow him. _Figuring Mokuba wouldn't mind, he did. To Marik's annoyance, he found the door to Noa's room locked. He decided to listen in anyway. If Veronica got into trouble, he could always blast his way in with the Millennium Rod. 

*******************************************************************************

"What did you want to give me,Noa?" Veronica stared at the boy whom she admired so much with expectant eyes. 

Noa stared back at her, with a sly grin, before snapping his fingers. Veronica would be his now, in a whole new fashion. His shirt was removed when he moved closer to her. "Something to remember me by, when I do return you to your world, Ronnie." He replied, barely above a whisper. 

Veronica found herself unable to move, as Noa moved in to grip her tightly. "Noa…??" She couldn't decide if she felt threatened or not. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Shhh..Just relax." Noa gently pushed her back on his bed, as he began to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. 

Veronica stiffened. She knew this wasn't right. She tried to push him off of her. "Noa! S-stop!" She cried when he finally ended his oral intrusion. "Th-this is wrong!" 

"Oh no, Veronica, this is very right." Noa replied, moving to pull her pants off. 

"NO! W-what's wrong with you?! You said you changed!! You lied to me!" Veronica struggled to sit up, but to her horror, she could not. "W-what did you do to me?!" 

"Basic paralysis. You're not going anywhere until I'm done." Noa sneered nastily. Before he could get any farther, the door burst open. "What the…?!" 

"Get away from her, and release her from your power, now!" Marik growled furiously. He held the Millennium Rod out steadily. "Do it now, Noa!" 

"Marik!" Veronica yelped. She'd thought he'd gone to see Mokuba. 

"It's okay, Veronica. He won't be hurting you anymore." Marik held out a kind hand to her, and helped her up. Pulling her behind him, he glared at Noa. "Don't you ever come near her like that again!" 

Noa merely snickered, before disappearing. 

Veronica was choking on sobs. "He…he…. He hasn't changed at all!" She had to hold on to Marik for support. 

Marik held her close. "It's okay now. We should probably find Kaiba and Mokuba, before anything more is attempted." He picked her up, knowing she was too weak to move on her own at the moment. 

"I…I hate him! I want to go home! Now!" Veronica choked out, as Marik carried her down the hall.

"I know. I know. Shh…" Marik felt so much anger towards Noa for his treachery. 

"Marik! What happened to Veronica?!" Mokuba demanded, worry plain on his young face. He ran down the hall to meet his friends halfway. 

"Noa has apparently reverted to his old tricks." Marik replied darkly. "He attempted to violate her." 

"NO! Noa wouldn't do that! He loves her!" Mokuba argued, disbelief plain in his eyes. 

"He did though." Marik assured his young friend, sadly. They walked into the room Veronica was preoccupying. "She needs to rest now." Marik told Mokuba. He laid Veronica on the bed, and tucked her in gently. 

"Don't leave me alone. He might come back!" Veronica gripped Marik's hand tightly,pleading. 

"Mokuba, go find your brother. This is not a situation that should be taken lightly." Marik told the younger boy, without looking at him. 

"Okay." Mokuba left to find Seto, hoping he himself wouldn't run into Noa. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to stand him at the moment. 

***************************************************************

"Nice, Krump. Very nice." Gozabouro Kaiba complimented. He'd watched the entire scene between Veronica, and his Noa clone. "See how marvelous technology can be?" 

"Yes Sir." Krump agreed. "Nesbit did well with that cloning program." 

"He did." Kaiba Sr. agreed. "It's too bad he wasn't around to see his own work put to use." He sneered. "Now things will be interesting, when my son goes to see her in a few minutes. She'll never let him near her again." 

"That will drive Noa into depression, to lose the first true friend her ever had." Gansley remarked coldly. 

"So much so, I can shut him down, and he'll never see it coming!" Gozabouro laughed hysterically now. 

****


	16. The Fact of the Matter

****

Chapter Sixteen-The Fact of the Matter

"What do you mean,he violated her?!" Kaiba demanded. When Mokuba told his older brother what Noa had done, the older Kaiba was furious. "This is getting dangerous. I'm going to deal with him. Mokuba, you stay with Marik, okay?" 

"Alright." He turned to return to Veronica's room. When he got there, Marik was sitting beside her bed, looking really worried. "Is she okay,Marik?"

"She needs to go home, as soon as possible." His friend replied. "This has been too much for her." 

"Yeah…I can imagine." Mokuba sat on the other side of Veronica, who stirred then. "Hey there…" 

"I'm gonna kill him, you know." The girl replied softly. 

"I think my brother is way ahead of you." Mokuba told her with a smile. "Just let him handle it." 

"Okay." Veronica was in no mood to argue at the moment. She closed her eyes briefly, with a sigh. "Mokuba, I'm sorry I got you involved in this…" 

"Don't be! Noa's the one who should be sorry! I don't know what he was thinking, going after you like that! You've done nothing but help him!" 

The girl sighed again, and turned to look out the window. "We're submerged again…" 

Marik followed her gaze. "It seems so." He looked at Mokuba, then cleared his throat. "Veronica, you need to rest, okay?" He stood up. "Come on,Mokuba." 

"Right." The two friends glanced back at the sleeping girl, before wandering out to find Seto and Noa. 

*******************************************************************************

"What are you talking about, Seto?! I never touched Veronica like that! Ever!" Noa insisted, his eyes narrowed. "I've been framed!" 

"Unlikely story." Seto grunted. 

"It's true! I swear! I would never hurt Ronnie!" The younger of the two Kaibas stared up at Seto, pleading for his trust. "I know I did some horrible things in the past, but I'm not like that now!" 

"Then explain to me why Veronica and Marik both can flat out know it was you that did it!" 

Noa blinked. Seto was right. There was no one to account for his whereabouts at the time of the attack, and he knew he hadn't been in his room. "I don't know!" _Maybe my father has something to do with this! Anything to ruin me!_ "Perhaps my father had a clone of me made?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Seto scoffed. In all honesty, he was starting to think maybe they'd been tricked into believe Noa had turned bad again. _It is quite possible that he is using a cloning program. In that case, this could wind up bad. _"Alright. Suppose I believe you. Where would he be programming everything from?" 

"That, I'm not sure of." Noa replied, feeling stung. "Do you think she'll talk to me?" 

"Probably not for a very long time. I saw her a few minutes ago. She looks very shaken." The CEO sighed deeply. "She needs to be sent home, before anything more can happen." 

"I know…but I can't risk using the Virtual Key right now." Noa told him. "My father could be using it to track us." He turned to his keyboard, and started typing again. "I'm trying to write a program to throw him off of our course. It might not kill him, but at least it will keep me and my world safe for a little while." 

"What happens when that "little while" wears off?" Seto asked softly. Despite his intense hatred towards Noa, he really didn't want to see someone his brother Mokuba cared about so much killed again. 

"I don't know, Seto. I just don't know." Noa sighed now. "The sooner I can get this program up, the better." 

"Let me help you." Seto offered. "You should probably go see Veronica. But don't be surprised if she tries to throw something at you." 

"Thanks, Seto. I owe you one." Noa left the control room, and walked down the corridor to Veronica's quarters. He was certain she wouldn't even be able to look at him. 

************************************************************************************

"Ronnie?" Noa spoke softly, standing in her doorway. His eyes widened, seeing the state she was in. "Veronica, can I come in?" 

"Go away!" The girl shrieked at him. "I hate you, Noa Kaiba! Just leave me alone!" Veronica turned away from him, burying her face in her pillow. Noa realized a second later she was quaking in terror.

"What did he do to you….?" Noa whispered to himself. He ventured through the door, and went to sit on her bed. "Ronnie…it wasn't me, Otoota." He put a hand on her back, gently. "Please will you let me explain?" 

"Get out!! NOW!!" Veronica's muffled scream replied. "Don't ever come near me again, Noa! EVER!" 

"Veronica…." Noa stood up, shaking himself. He realized then that he'd just lost the only person who truly loved him. "Please…. It wasn't me. It was Gozabouro. You know I would never hurt you! I swore it, remember?" 

"Get out." Veronica whispered, tears streaming. "All I want from you again is to send me home." 

Noa backed up into a wall. "No…. Veronica, please don't shut me out! I didn't do it!" 

"Get out!!" Veronica had gotten out of bed by now, and she shoved Noa as hard as she could out of the room. "Out!" 

By the time Noa was outside of the room, Seto, Marik and Mokuba had arrived, hearing Veronica's screams. "What in the world happened, Noa?" Seto wanted to know. He had explained the truth behind the clone Noa to Marik and Mokuba. 

"S-she wouldn't listen to me! She doesn't want anything to do with me at all." 

"It was a rather traumatic experience for a girl her age…" Marik reasoned. "Of course she wouldn't right now. Even if she does believe you, Noa, she's not going to tell you that." 

"Poor Veronica…." Mokuba remarked. "Do you think it would do any good to make her listen to him?" 

"That would not only be a bad idea, it would make everything worse!" Seto told him. "The only thing we can do now is to let her have time to think things out." He turned to return to the control room. "Come on. Let's just leave her alone for now." 

"Alright." They chorused, following him. 

"I've nearly completed the program, Noa. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes." 

"That's good…" Noa replied softly. He was thinking about Veronica. He couldn't believe she hated him so much. _I should've just sent her back. I should've kept my word! I'm supposed to be protecting her, and I let this happen! Well,it serves me right, if she hates me. _

*~*It's frustrating when no one believes you, isn't it, Son?*~* His father's voice taunted Noa mentally. 

"Leave me alone!!" Noa growled through clenched teeth. "What you did was wrong!" 

*~*Oh really,now? Well, if you had just given me the Key to begin with, this wouldn't have happened.*~*

"Leave that girl alone!" Noa commanded angrily. "She's been through enough!" 

*~*You're too late, My boy. I already have her, and will continue to play with her, until you give me what I want!*~*

"Ronnie! No!" Noa whirled and ran back to Veronica's room, finding her lying on the bed,breathing heavily. "Seto!! Marik, Mokuba! There's something wrong!" His eyes narrowed, as his nose caught the scent of something funny. 

"Noa! What's happening?!" Mokuba demanded, beginning to come into the room. 

"No! Mokuba, stay out! He's trying to poison her lungs!" Noa scooped Veronica up, and carried her out into the hall, closing the door to her room. With a quick snap, it was sealed airtight to keep the gas in one place. "Ronnie! Ronnie please be okay!" 

The young girl gave a few good coughs, before bursting into tears in Noa's lap. "Noa…." 

"Shh…..it's alright. You're okay." Noa held her close, a sigh of relief escaping him. "My father is using you to get to me." Noa's eyes turned cold. "I'm sending you home, before anymore harm can be done to you." 

"No! I promised I'd help you, Oniisan…don't send me home…please…" 

"You can help me by staying alive." Noa told her softly, hauling her to her feet. "Come." He had every intention of making good on his word this time, but he didn't know there was going to be one final fight. 


	17. Gozabouro's Tempting Offer

****

Chapter Seventeen- Gozabouro's Tempting Offer

"So, he's going to send her home, is he? He's going to be in for quite a shock, when he discovers his key is useless." Gozabouro turned to Krump with a smirk. 

"Sir, Noa controls the Virtual Key. How can you have rendered it useless?" 

"I didn't. I figured out how that Key works." Kaiba Senior replied. "Veronica is too weak now. She is it's intended wielder. She is the one who can get us out of here. It is likely that was Noa's original plan, but it seems he has truly fallen for this girl, and will not use her." He narrowed his eyes. "But you see, we will." 

"If she is too weak to go home, how can she be any use for us?" Gansley asked. 

"There is a difference in strength level. Her dimension takes a lot more strength to create a portal. To return to Domino, we only need a little of her." He stood up now, and looked at Krump and Gansley. "I want you to bring me that girl and the Key. Kill anyone who gets in your way." 

"Yes Sir." They both left to carry out his orders. 

***********************************************************************************

Back at Noa's base, Noa wouldn't take his eyes off of Veronica. He even made her sit beside him at the console. "Not trying to scare you, but I don't want anyone hurting you again." 

"It's okay, Noa….I understand." Veronica had begun to withdraw into herself. All she could think about was going home. She wanted her brother Vincent, and Morgen. "When can I go home, Noa?" 

"Soon, Doll. Very soon." Noa scowled at the computer screen now. "Great!" 

"What's the matter?" Seto asked him, his eyes narrowed.

"My father's decided to send those two creeps here! I thought I threw him off course!" Noa cursed under his breath, and stood up. "None of you follow me. I'm going to settle this on my own." 

"No!" Veronica stood up now. "Please don't go alone,Oniisan….you'll be hurt!" 

"Then I'll be hurt! I will not let you be victim to my father's cruelty. Enough people have been hurt on his account." Without another word, Noa left the four to stare after him. He was serious. No one would be hurt again. He met Krump and Gansley at the top level of his base. "What do you want here?" 

"Veronica, of course." Krump told him. "We've orders to kill anyone who gets in our way. I suggest you just comply."

"Oh you do, do you?" Noa snarled. "Well, sorry to disappoint you boys, but you're not getting anywhere near her!" 

"Then I guess you're going to die." Gansley told him.

"You morons! I'm already dead!" Noa laughed. "The only way you can kill me is to de-program the whole system. That would destroy you, as well as my father." _What they don't know is Seto's already found a way around that! We just need my idiot father to get into place. _

"You think we don't already know that?" Krump asked him. "There is more than one way to kill you. We don't need your base." 

Noa wondered silently what they meant by that. "Fools! As long as I'm still here,I control what's going on! No cheap clone can replace me!" 

"Certainly it did. Veronica sure thought it was you." Krump countered. "How can you be so sure she still trusts and loves you?" 

"I know her. I'm the only thing standing between her and her own brother. She'd be foolish to betray me now." 

"I see…..Well, perhaps you'd better take a look at what's going on back in your control room." Gansley pointed, and then a picture of the control room appeared, and the three watched as Gozabouro came into view. He was trying to convince Veronica of how treacherous his son was. 

_"You're so certain he's going to send you home then?" _

"Yes! I trust him. I don't trust you." Veronica retorted. 

"I see. Veronica, do you know why he brought you here in the first place?" 

"No, and it doesn't matter. Oniisan will send me home. He promised." 

" "Oniisan"! He's not worthy of being an older brother! He's been using you this whole time, Child. Side with me,and I will make sure you go home." 

"You had me thrown in the Shadow Realm. You made me duel Yami Marik! How can I trust you?!" 

"Those were tests, Dear. And you have passed." Gozabouro moved closer to her. "Noa has no intention whatsoever of sending you home. Seto thinks you're insane. Mokuba…. Well…" The former CEO shrugged. "I will take care of you. You can come back to Domino with me, and we can reclaim the Kaiba empire! Just us. We don't need them, do we?" 

"Don't listen to him, Ronnie! He's a liar!!!" Noa shouted at the screen. His eyes narrowed. He could tell from her expression that the girl was thinking about what Gozabouro said. "Come on, Veronica! You yourself know how deceiving he can be! Don't listen!" 

"It doesn't look like she can hear you." Gansley smirked, watching the scene. 

_"Gozabouro, you snake! Veronica, listen to me. I don't think you're insane! Mokuba and I….We love you too. We don't want you to go with him. Please don't betray us!" Seto glared at his foster father, glaring daggers. _

"She already betrayed the both of you, by befriending Noa." Gozabouro pointed out. 

"That's not true! Noa's changed! He has a heart. Even Mokuba knows that now!" Veronica defended her best friend. "I told him how I felt about what he did, and then we called it day. He knows he was wrong in it, and he repented! Just like Marik!" 

Kaiba Senior glared at her now. "You're a stubborn stubborn girl! I'm offering you a free company!" 

"You'd have to take Seto down first! And he worked too hard to let you just take it all from him!" Veronica was beginning to feel weak again. She wondered if it was Noa again, but couldn't even think of voicing it. 

"Ahh. I see you're finally feeling the effects of the poison you inhaled. Such a pity you have to die down here, when you could've had medical attention." Gozabouro sneered. 

"Ronnie!!" Noa spun around, and with two of the Big Five behind him, he ran up the stairs to his control room. "Veronica!" 

"She's not breathing!" Marik told him in a panic. 

"No….." Noa turned and glared at his father. "You…Why can't you just leave her alone!" 

"It's very simple, my boy. I need her just as much as you do to get out of this virtual place. That's why you sent for her,isn't it?" 

"No! I sent for her to teach her neglectful brother a lesson!" Noa raged, before returning to tend to Veronica. "Come on, Ronnie. You made it past heights, darknesses….You can get through this!" 

"You're wasting your time!" His father taunted. 

"I've heard enough of this!" Seto exclaimed, and went to help Noa. "Marik, you and Mokuba find some wet cloths." 

"Oh Seto….This is not how I meant for this to end!" Noa told him sorrowfully. He took Veronica's hand in his own. "Things weren't supposed to be this way.." 

"This isn't over, Noa. Don't worry." Seto consoled, surprising himself. "She's started breathing again. Look!" 

"Oh Ronnie!" Noa smiled overjoyed. "Veronica, you're going to be okay!" 

"N-noa…can't….can't br-breathe right…" Her grip on his hand tightened. 

"Shh…..rest, Immutou. You've earned it." Noa looked up at his father." We will take you down! Mark my words!" 

"Right now!" Seto added. He had moved to the console. "Ready, Noa?" 

"Take him out!"Noa picked Veronica up, and moved her out of the way. 

Gozabouro was gawking. "What do you mean by this?!"

"You're about to find out!" A beam of red light came from behind the man and vanished him. "He'll be barricaded for approximately three years." Seto told Noa. "That should be enough time for me to…. Well….get you out of here."

"Y-you're going to give Noa a body?" Veronica was stunned. 

"Soon enough, yes. But the first order of business is to get you home." The CEO smiled at her. "You need to rest first though. You can't go to your brother like this!" 

Noa nodded in agreement, and moved to carry her back to her room. "Seto, tell your brother she's in her room when he and Marik get back." 

"I will." Seto smiled, watching the two best friends go down the hall. 

******************************************************************************

"Noa, I'm sorry…." Veronica said as Noa settled her into the bed.

"For what, Doll? You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything just right." 

"I almost believed him…." 

"That's my father for you. That's what made him a difficult businessman. But you resisted him, which proves that you're not only loyal to me, but to Seto and Mokuba too." 

"I love all the Kaiba, except him." She told him sleepily. "You guys are the best." 

Noa smiled, as she closed her eyes. "Maybe…maybe not." He patted her arm, and then turned in the doorway. "She's sleeping." 

"Good. She most definitely needs it." Marik said with a nod. 

"I'll be sending you guys home shortly." Noa told him and Mokuba.

"Send her first. I left a note for Rishid and Ishizu, so they 're not going to worry too much." Marik assured him. 

"Yeah, and Seto wants to make sure everything is okay for her at home." Mokuba added, before turning to join his brother in the living room. "Come on, Noa. We're going to play Crazy Eight." 

Noa looked up at him, a smile on his face. _So a good turn does indeed turn into another good turn. My dear mother was right. Thanks to Veronica, I have a real family now. _ "I'm coming." He got up, and went with Mokuba and Marik to the living room, where they all wound up sleeping until morning. 


	18. Home Once More

****

Chapter Eighteen-Home Once More

_"Sister of Vincent Skylar,CEO of Skylar Corporation was found mysteriously at four o'clock this morning, after a two month search carried out by half the city. It is still unclear how ten-year-old Veronica was returned to her estate arcade. Sources expect the girl herself might've runaway. She is in City Hospital undergoing a full medical examination….." _

Vincent scowled at the news report, and turned the television off. He sat down beside his sister's hospital bed. "Ronnie….I don't know even where to start." His sister was quiet, and unresponsive. "Where have you been for the last two months?!" 

" I was with Noa and his brothers! I told you that before, Big Brother." She replied softly. "And he said if you don't treat me any better,I can come back." 

"Nonsense!" Vincent retorted. "Lying doesn't become us, Veronica. Our corporation has always been held on it's honesty. I expect nothing less from this family. Now,come. Tell me the truth." 

"I am telling the truth." Veronica said, even softer. Noa and his brothers had encouraged her to make something more believable up, but she too, believed in the value of honesty, and so had opted not to. She fingered the long stem that was the Virtual Key, and smiled to herself. With the key, she could return to her adopted oniisan anytime she chose. 

"Veronica, if you were to tell the shrinks who are coming to see you that, that'd commit you for a long time. The press is watching every move we make right now, Baby."

"Look at my eyes, Vinnie! Can't you even tell when your sister isn't lying? I was kidnapped by Noa Kaiba, and later,his father. It was just horrible. I almost died,and then the yamis of Marik and Bakura were there too, and I had to duel them in order to be freed. And guess what? I can go to the top o f our skyscraper and look down now! Do you know why? Because Noa made me get over all of my fears! All of them are gone!"

Vincent's eyes widened, when he looked at his sister. "Oh my….you're _not_ lying…." He picked her up, and held on to her tightly. "So….you really did meet Seto Kaiba?" 

"Yeah! And he's not like you think he is." Veronica smiled, hugging her brother tightly. "Well….he's a little bit like you think, but he helps his family when they need it. And Mokuba is SO cool!" 

Vincent smiled. "And….Noa. He's your favorite Kaiba, right?" 

"They're all my favorites now, but he was." Veronica replied. "He wants me to come visit when I can." She held up the Virtual Key. "This is mine, Vinnie. Can use it to make a door in the VR pod. Then I can go to either Noa's or Mokuba's." 

"I see….." Vincent frowned. "Maybe you should let me hold on to it for a while." 

"No!" Veronica knew if she gave it to Vincent, she'd never get it back. "It was a present from my oniisan! You can't have it, ever!" 

"Your…….oniisan?" Vincent looked startled. "What's that?" He might've had Japanese in his blood, but he didn't know it as well as his baby sister did . 

"Big Brother. Noa adopted me." Veronica grinned, tucking the Virtual Key in her shirt. 

"I see….." Vincent frowned again. "Ronnie…..You can't tell anyone else about this, you know…" 

"I know that……but Morgen already knows. She knew the second night I was gone." 

"What?!" Vincent scowled. "Why didn't she say anything?!" 

"I told her not to. I wanted to tell you for myself, so you could see in my eyes that I wasn't lying." Veronica held on to Vincent tightly. "I won't ever leave you, Vincent. You're my brother, and I love you." 

"I was afraid I'd lost you forever….Veronica, I promise….I will spend more time with you, and less time in the office or on a plane." _And I'll get rid of your virtual pod too. I'm not taking any chances of Noa splitting us up again._

"You don't have to spend more time with me….Spend more time teaching me, Vinnie. I want to know about Dad's company too. I may not end up running it, but at least I can learn a thing or two about, for emergencies." She and Mokuba had come to that choice together the night before Noa sent her home. He would pay a little more attention to Seto when he did business,and she would pay more attention to Vincent. Maybe they'd get a chance to compare notes later.

"Alright. We'll start first thing in the morning." He set her back down. "Why don't you go play? After that long adventure, you've got to be itching to try out some of your games again." 

"Okay…." Veronica walked slowly down the hall, and went into her arcade. She looked around its space, and shivered. She could vaguely remember the day Noa had taken her. There had been an argument,and Veronica had sworn she'd be happy to never see him again. _How quickly I changed my tune when Gozabouro showed up….I never wanted Vincent more than I did then! _She knew she'd never wish something like that again, now that she knew Noa would take it literally. She sat down in her pod, and turned it on. She half expected Noa's loving face to show up on the screen, but it didn't. _He's probably spending time with his brothers. I hope he and Seto won't fight too much over Mokuba. Mokuba was worried about that….I'm really glad there's only me and Vincent. If I had a third brother or sister show up,I'd go nuts! _She lost her train of thought, as the virtual game started, and she was glad it was just a game. 

****

(A/N:After over a month, this fic has reached it's end! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. If you're curious, there will be a sequel,however, I am not setting a date,as I have many other projects needing completion.) 


End file.
